A Demon's icy heart
by redf0x
Summary: Complete! Sequel: A Demon's Icy Soul
1. Dearest

Rin followed Sesshomaru quietly. She was humming a sweet song and happened to get Sesshomaru's attention," Are you mad at Rin?" She asked peering up at the tall dog demon, Sesshomaru looked forward much more," No." He simply replied. Rin nodded and continued to hum. She recently had gotten a new kimono. Her old one was two small for her since she was now older, she was now 16. Her hair was now to her lower back and her body had matured. She she smiled and stared up at the sky. A raven cooed and flew down gracefully.

Sesshomaru sighed 'what has gotten into me…I think about this mere child…why?' The lord thought. He walked slower and soon looked to Jaken. The toad was holding his staff tightly and was staring straight ahead. Sesshomaru heard Rin yawning and said," We will rest here for the night." Jaken said," But milord-" Sesshomaru cut him off with a death glare. Jaken nodded. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree. He looked to Rin who was laying down. He watched her with one eye open, he then stepped forth and brushed her bangs out her hair.

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru's words. She stretched and fell asleep smoothly, slipping into deep sleep. Rin was dreaming about her and Sesshomaru mating. Rin turned bright red at her dream. Making her way to the river a ways away from the camp ground she splashed water on her face. Sesshomaru surpisingly appeared behind her," Come Rin, there are demons lurking in the shadows, being open for raping they are waiting for you to be caught off guard." Rin jumped but nodded to her Lord, she felt heat radiating off his body. She slowly climbed on and wrapped her smooth legs around his legs, making him shudder delightfully mentally. He cursed silently at himself for falling under the curse that he swore to hell he wouldn't do. Fall in love with a human. His half-brother had done this but seemed delightful with his 3 children dancing around him and Kagome all the time," Will my life ever be that way?" He asked aloud.

"Huh mi'lord?" Said Rin giggling. Sesshomaru coughed slightly exposing his fangs before acting as though he hadn't said anything. Rin chuckled but fell asleep on her lord's back.

When Sesshomaru and Rin returned he set Rin down on Ah-Un's sleeping back and sat in a tree, falling asleep swiftly.

Rin stirred and no longer felt Sesshomaru's body against her's. Getting up she looked up and saw him in the tree. Climbing up slowly she slipped but made no noise as her flesh was bruised and cut open. When she finally made it up the tree quietly, her kimono was torn and her bleed had seized but there was cuts all over her knees, legs, and her feet. She leaned gently upon Sesshomaru and heard his breathing jump.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, he looked down and saw Rin against him, smiling slowly he took her and pulled her closer to him. Seeing her cuts he growled and looked to Rin," What happened!" He said in a hushed voice.

"Rin got hurt from climbing up Sesshomaru's tree." Rin explained smiling weakly. Gripping his shirt she nuzzled her head into his chest, feeling the urge to kiss him she leaned her head up her eyes searched his. Unread feelings sprawled across him, surprise, affection, and a rare joy. She licked her dry lips and leaned them closer to Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru felt his eyelid's lower passionately. But then he relized what he was about to do. Aw, screw his father's mistakes. He was about to deliver his first kiss to the girl he loved. Capturing her lips he ran his tounge across her's begging enterance. Lost in a trance she liked she allowed him in as their tongues gliding through eachother's unexplored creveses. Till Sesshomaru pulled away. He scooped up Rin and jumped to the bottom of the tree and set her back against Ah-Un. Then he ran through the trees towards the river and jumped into a tree there," Sesshomaru-" Rin said unsteadily. Sesshomaru sighed and leaned against the bark," No…this Sesshomaru mustn't even try to enchant Rin." He concluded. Oh how he loved the moment he just experienced. He wanted to hold it…make his move upon her. But if he would of…he could of easily taken he purity away quickly. Digging his nails forcefully into the wood he ignored the splinters that pierced into his flesh.

* * *

Rin cried softly," Why doesn't he like this Rin the way this one likes him. Why doesn't he love me!" Rin said, her tears streaked her face as she thought about her previous moves. The way their lips came together made Rin excited, the way they combined into one. Oh Rin didn't care if he continued. All she cared about was Sesshomaru now. She wiped away the tears and stared at the stars," My dearest…"Was all she whispered then she began singing between sniffles,"Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutee. Sona toki itsu datte. Me o tojireba. Warretabu kimi ga iru…"

" She soon cried herself to sleep, dreaming of her lord.


	2. Used

When Sesshomaru awoke he felt the presence of Rin gone, sniffing the air relentlessly he smelt another youkai…and Rin. Dashing through the forest after the faint scent of Rin he found her, bathing…with a peeping tom around, snarling at the body that watched what only he would allow himself to see he jumped out of the bushes.

Rin screamed," LORD SESSHOMARU!" She covered her exposed chest and sent him a death glare.

"Someone besides me is watching you Rin." He warned. He then smelt the scent appear a neko demon crawled out of the darkness, his dark blue eyes staring at Sesshomaru. Two black ears peaked out of his silver spiked hair. He wore a white tank-top and baggy jeans. His feet were muddy and filthy but his hands were clean. He wore a black cape that topped off his sexy look making Rin blush. She disappeared underneath the water to hide her mad blush.

Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of Rin's cheeks and their crimson color. Growling he snapped," Who the hell are you!" The demon laughed. He reached from behind him and pulled out a sword from a hidden sheeth behind his back. Eyes staring coldly at Sesshomaru he threw the weapon to the ground and scoffed," I wish not to fight with you Sesshomaru. All I want is to take the girl off of your shoulders. After all, she's only a burden to you. Or so you act." Sesshomaru's eyes glew dark red as he snarled rougher, he wanted to reject but he knew if he did, this youkai may just figure out his feelings for her. Wait, feelings!

Rin felt sorrow rush over her as she heard no answer come from her lord. Taking this chance to get dressed she let the tears flow down again. Running away from the demon and her lord she sobbed restlessly, running into a stressed Jaken," Watch it Rin! Why are you crying?" Rin bowed," Sorry- Master Jaken. Oh, me crying? I just have something in my eyes." She then ran further," RIN!" Jaken's voice screeched, as he toppled over himself, his staff not catching him as he fell.

* * *

"Damn you!" Hissed Sesshomaru. The demon laughed, then he finished up his cry then ran after Rin. Sesshomaru snarled chasing after the demon, anger flaring out of him, his body taking form of the large dog he really was. Howling out a call for Rin he easily jumped in front of the running girl," Mi'lord…" Rin was breathless. Sesshomaru growled angrily then paused as he saw a blur of a figure, then Rin was out of sight.

Rin screamed as two clawed hands wrapped around her waist and dragged her away from her lord," Sesshomaru!" She screamed. She kicked and screamed,' Why am I screaming for him even after he didn't respond to the neko's question?' Her conscious snapped back,' Because you love him!' She blushed. Then she felt the ground beneath her zoom out of sight. She clung to the body that held her…it was the cat demon's," PUT ME DOWN!"She screamed furiously," Pleased to meet you too. I'm Akuma." Said the youkai.

Sesshomaru was very pissed by now. Digging his long nails into the ground, he suppressed a low snarl from his chasis. Leaping into the air he resumed his jump in his human form so he could glide higher. Seeing Akuma he withdrew the Tokijin but relized the squirming girl in his grip," Rin…" He muttered," Put her down."He said, Akuma laughed," Sorry, I can't, she's mine now. Pleased to meet you too Lord Sesshomaru, who knows maybe I'll be kind enough to bring her back to visit you?" And with that, Akuma disappeared through a cloud," Damn it!" Cursed Sesshomaru.

* * *

Rin saw her lord and cried out for him, only to be silenced by Akuma's lips pressing forcefully upon her's. She screamed into his mouth as his tongue danced upon her lips, demanding access to her mouth. Rin had no choice but to open her mouth. He quickly dug in. This shut her up long enough for him to get to his castle. He held her bridal style as he leaped onto his balcony. A smirk played upon his lips. He opened the doors and entered his private room. Throwing her onto his bed he purred then walked to the bathroom.

Rin didn't believe what she saw, she assumed he would rape her…why did he capture her? What was his point! Akuma walked out with a glass of water," Thirsty?" He asked in a lustful tone. She took the cup slowly and took a sip. She then finished it with a few gulps. Setting the cup off to the side she asked," Why did you-" She blacked out. Akuma chuckled," The sleeping pill and love potion have taken affect. When she awakes, she should be begging for me to take her." He laughed. Exiting the room humming he walked to his study, thinking over the whole purpose of the plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru paced his room. Nails digging angrily into his palms. He would get Rin back. Even if it costed him his life. Growling he heard a knock upon his door," WHAT?" He growled. The door opened slowly as Jaken stepped in," Mi'Lord…I found some information on the neko demon. Using his picture you gave me I was able to get info on him and his evil plans." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken anxiously. Jaken coughed then said," Akuma is the lord of a new land known as the North Western Lands, though his lands consist of only northern property. He is a user of women and he uses love potions to force the girls to mate with him,"Sesshomaru pounded his fist into the wall," then he forces the women to work as maids for him and if they get pregnant he awaites to see the gender. If they are men, he kills them, if they are women, he keeps them and raises them as slaves till they are old enough to mate, then he uses them and resumes the process." When Jaken was finished his Lord had recked up the whole room, his bed was torn and his mirror was shattered.

"You may leave Jaken." Jaken bowed then scurried out the door as fast as his stubby legs would carry him. Sesshomaru exited the castle," That bastard is going to use Rin as a toy…"He snarled angrily. Unsheething the Tokijin he slashed the sword horizontally, watching the blue lightning dance across the ground in a deadly finish. Clenching his fangs together her sung out a string of curse words. Rin awoke dazed. Blinking several times just to regain her vision glancing around she screamed out in terror," LORD SESSHOMARU!" As she was worried where she was. Then she recapped her last memories. Akume entered then room, a stare of lust sent shivers up Rin's spine. Then she felt a rush of lust come over her," A- Akuma…"She whispered passionately. Then she saw Akuma replaced by a fake image of Sesshomaru. Akuma walked forth. He quickly pinned down Rin, then he licked her neck gently," Sess- Sesshomaru." She moaned. Akume rolled his eyes but resumed his pursuit upon her body. Untying her kimono he gazed lustfully at her body. Then using his tongue he easily numbed every part of Rin's body. Leaving only her womanhood untouched. Pressing his lips upon her's he quickly forced two fingers into her, feeling her hips thrust forth and her eyes widen in pain. He smoothlu released their kiss and whispered into her ear, reassurances. She got use to it then felt his fingers leave her and felt something hard enter her. Blushing before she felt another wave of pain wipe through her. Gasping out she watched as he thrusted slowly at first before she felt the pain be replaced with passion.

Nodding he went faster. Not satisfied she began swaying her hips with his and soon they were lost in a smooth dance of passion, till finally they both reached their climaxes. Rin moaned out gently," Sesshomaru…" Akuma hissed then fell asleep. When Sesshomaru returned then moon was out. The night's breeze ruffled his once straight hair. He sprung into his room growling till he felt sleep overcome him.

* * *

Rin awoke painfully," Sesshomaru…?" She leaned up and saw a naked Akuma next to her. Screaming blankly she leaped off the bed and to the door. Only to be stopped by two wrists upon her hips," Rin." Akuma said. 


	3. Saved

Ok, thanks for the reviews, although currently I've only gotten 4 for the whole 2 chapters so far, that's good though…I think, lol

Freaky Krazer: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.

Lady Kauya: lol, thanks!

InuNekoMikoGodess16: Thank you so much!

Akuma grinned and licked her collarbone where a small indention was made from his fangs last night. A orange cross circled lay where he had marked Rin as his own.

Rin's jaw dropped as she felt fear and anger rise through her, she stepped back, staring at Akuma with the most fearful look anyone could ever see,' Lord Sesshomaru!' Was what her she wanted to cry out? But she realized…her lord wasn't there to save her.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke angrily. He recapped everything that had occurred the day before and sad aloud," I swear on my life I will bring her back…" It was barely a whisper, but loud enough he could hear himself. Walking out of his sleeping quarters he snapped to Jaken," Jaken, I am leaving. Bring my papers to my study and leave them there for when I return." Jaken jumped at the coldness in his Lord's voice but nodded,' it's probably because of that Akuma…' He thought. Then he stepped aside. Watching as his Lord swept past him. 

Once outside Sesshomaru sniffed the air. Remembering what Jaken told him he decided to head towards the North Western lands. Leaping into the air he began his pursuit.

* * *

Akuma grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. Bringing his nose to her neck he sniffed cautiously. Then he grinned evilly, catching Rin's gaze he slowly whispered," Rin…you are pregnant." 

Rin's eyes widened. Bringing back her palm she smacked Akuma across his face and ran out of the door, her body still exposed to all who saw the running girl. She had only one thing in mind,' Find Lord Sesshomaru.' Running harder she saw a maid quickly give her a kimono," Run milady…" Rin thanked her by a nod and slid on the cover.

Akuma stood angry. Then he caught the scent of her much more as she ran by him," It's a boy." He growled then ran after her.

* * *

Sesshomaru snarled at the scent of Akuma drenched over the lands he stood on. He leaped into the air and then saw a figure dashing out of a castle. Akuma's stone castle. Narrowing his eyes angrily he focused on the human running out. He recognized the long black tresses that wavered in the wind and the fragile figure and the scent too. But something else was mixed into the scent. His eyes flashed red," He's already got to her!" He growled. Running at top speed through the forest he saw Rin, tears stained her once beautiful face, her brown eyes were clouded with fear and anger," Rin!" He called. 

Rin cried harder, then she saw a figure, dressed in the same outfit as her lord. Wait! It was her lord! He had come for her! Running towards him she heard him call for her, smiling she screamed," Lord Sesshomaru!" She wrapped her arms around him and shoved her face into his haori (An: I think that's what it's called). She felt the fluff on his shoulder brush lightly upon her face. She smiled and giggled.

* * *

Akuma was hissing furiously as he ran down the halls of his castle. Finally the exit! Once outside he was outraged," So…you got her." He purred. 

Sesshomaru scoffed and ignored his question," I've learned much more than I've needed to know about you. You're a user of women…how pathetic." Sesshomaru commented.

Rin had a disgusted look on her face once she heard this.

"Rin, Go behind that rock." Sesshomaru said sternly.

Rin nodded and raced behind the rock, smiling weakly. She set her hand on her stomach," There's another life growing with in me." She whispered frowning.

Akuma growled angrily," I am ruler of these lands, I command you to get your damn body off of here, she is mine now don't you forget. I have marked her and as long as that mark is on her there's nothing you can do."

Sesshomaru smiled a deadly grin then snarled back," But since she doesn't love a bitch like you the mark will be gone in a matter of 3 days. But since I'll kill you it will be gone by tonight." He said placing his hand upon Tokijin's hilt. He then pulled out the sword and swung it, the blue blades shimmering as the hit the ground near Akuma.

Akuma cursed as one slid accoss his arm. Leaping into the air he dodged the rest till the rampage was over. Withdrawing his own sword he said," Euicon shall destroy you!" Then he swung it as he hissed," Panther's Prowl!" A wave of purple formed into a panther sprung at Sesshomaru then returned to a thick ray of violet.

Sesshomaru watched the attack and dodged it by jumping into the air, then swinging his sword he struck Akuma's head.

Akuma let out a ear-splitting yowl before falling to the ground," Sesshomaru…she's still pregnant." The the wind shattered his life,

Sesshomaru growled then sheathed Tokijin and walked back to Rin who was holding her stomach, her vision focused on nothing but the air itself," Rin." He said.

Rin's head shot up at her lord's voice," Yes mi'lord?" She said standing up and bowing.

Sesshomaru faulted mentally before saying," Did he hurt you?"

Rin looked to the ground," Y- yes." She then nodded numbly.

Sesshomaru gently placed his hand under her chin and brought her gaze to his, then his eyes shifted to her bruised lips. Gently bringing his towards her he brought them together quickly then stopped, making sure he didn't cause her pain," Come. We must go."

Rin stood shocked. She stared at her lord for a moment before nodding and climbing onto his back and awaiting for their take off.

Sesshomaru felt Rin's figure climb onto his back before he began wondering,' It is a boy…so he was going to kill him…but now that she is pregnant…I will have to live with _him_.' Growling he felt Rin jump.

"I'm sorry milord, did I do something wrong!" her voice was very shaky as she hoped his answer would be no.

Sesshomaru grinned but turned his head so Rin wasn't able to get a glimpse of it," No Rin. You didn't do anything to upset this Sesshomaru." He then jumped into the air and began gliding back to the castle.

* * *

Well, how did I do? Lol, yes all my chapters so far have been short -- I just don't want to rush things so their ends up being two completely different ideas in one chapter. 

I probably won't be able to post for a few days because I have to work on my book project and work on earning money for a trip to Europe as a student ambassador. I would say the fourth chapter should be up before Thursday, if not, then on Thursday…yes I know, possibly a stupid long wait...

By the way, I added breaklines (or whatever their called) to every chapter...

-Kiba


	4. Taught EDITED

The breeze ruffled Rin's hair as she looked forth, trying to see past Sesshomaru's hair she could barely make out anything, but of what she could, she saw Sesshomaru's castle, she let a small smile creep upon her lips.

Sesshomaru glided through the air, finally, his castle was in view. Taking in a smooth breath of air he sighed gently, landing on the ground he let Rin climb off of him," Rin, follow me."

Rin nodded happily as she followed her lord,' I wonder where he's taking me.' Sesshomaru lead her to the mighty lair. Walking around many halls she took in everything she saw. Finally they came to a halt.

Sesshomaru was leading her to Hanabi, the best weaver known. Her name stood for her the vibrant colors she would sew together to make the most beautiful kimono's. Sesshomaru entered the room," Hanabi." He said.

Hanabi raised her head, her winkled face forming a small smile," Lord Sesshomaru…who is the girl behind you?"

Rin stepped forward; bowing graciously to the elder before her she greeted her," Konnichiwa Hanabi."

Hanabi chuckled lightly," Is she the Lady of the Western Lands?"

Sesshomaru winced at her questioned," That is none of your concern." He hissed back.

Hanabi nodded," Ah, she has been taken by Akuma, the female user." Hanabi said, her lips forming a frown.

Rin nodded weakly then said," But not for long. Lord Sesshomaru said the mark will go away…"

Hanabi kept the frown on," But it won't change anything about the child growing within you."

Sesshomaru growled," How did you know woman!" He ran to her, his hand wrapping around her neck.

Rin yelled," Don't hurt her Sesshomaru!" Her voice wavered as her eyes glossed over fearfully.

Hanabi gasped," You forget, I still have the capabilities of a demon Sesshomaru, may I ask why you came to me?"

Sesshomaru released his grip," To make Rin a kimono of your greatest fabrics, she will choose the colors."

Rin quietly said,"Onegai Shimasu …if you want to that is."

Hanabi grinned once more," Ah, you only seek me out for your wants. As for the josei beside me, Rin as you call her, she does not command…but ask in a unique way. I will make you one my dear." She said looking to Rin.

Sesshomaru's growl returned," When you are done Rin, Shiawase will be here to guide you back to my study."

Rin nodded smiling.

Hanabi nodded smoothly then looked back at Sesshomaru," Don't worry…" Then she refocused her attention on Rin who was waving limply at her Lord's back.

Rin felt the old woman's gaze on her and she quickly turned her attention to Hanabi, a warm smile on her face.

" Rin, Sesshomaru hasn't just sent you to me," she chuckled lightly," there are actually 2 reasons…I assume you want to learn more about me," Rin nodded gently," plus, he wants me to teacher you about the difference between a human birth and a demon birth."

" Come, I will tell you as I make your kimono…" Explained Hanabi. She then got up and walked to two dresser-like things and pulled out 5 drawers out of each dresser. In each drawer there were many shades of different colors, all made out of the finest silk," Choose milady."

Rin's jaw dropped at all the shades. Stumbling over to the drawer that had shades of pink she pulled out a sakura colored one and then went to the red's and pulled out a rose colored one. Finally making he way the last color she wanted she pulled out an egg-shell white silk and handed them to Hanabi.

"First I will tell you the stuff Sesshomaru wants you to learn, then you can learn about me…"Hanabi said taking the fabric from Rin's hands," Ok, now we shall begin." Said Hanabi beginning to sew the fabrics grinning.

Rin sat down graciously and peered at the old woman smiling as she rested her hand on her stomach.

Hanabi coughed for a moment then spoke," Now, since you have mated with a neko demon and you are a human, your son will be a Neko hanyou. The gestational period for a demon is different from that of humans, where as a human's growth proceeds in 9 months. A demon will only take 1 month. Amazing isn't it? But since your son will be a hanyou, he will take 1 ½ months." Hanabi chuckled when she glanced over to see Rin's expression.

Rin had a look of total shock,' 1 ½ months! That's not much time!' Rin thought. She shook of her surprise then nodded.

Hanabi quickly finished her kimono and handed it to her," Here you go dear."

Rin took the kimono smiling brightly," I still haven't learned about you…"

Hanabi frowned," We will save that for another time my dear." Then she shooed Rin out of her quarters laughing.

Rin smiled as she saw Shiawase leaning against the wall," Good day milady." She greeted bowing. Something was different about her though. She was an elf! Her skin was slightly pale but had a small teal glint to it. Her eyes were almond shaped and filled in a forest green color. Her ebony hair reached her butt and seemed a bit wavy at the tips and her ears were slightly pointed," Hello Miss Shiawase."

Shiawase inspected Rin then turned her back to her in a gentle spin, her blue-green kimono lightly touching the floor as she led Rin to Sesshomaru,' I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru spends such forbidden time on her.' Thought Shiawase, jealously boiled through her veins.

Rin looked at the walls once more till Shiawase stopped," We're here?" Said Rin giggling.

Shiawase put on a fake smile and nodded then opened the doors politely.

Rin entered, her Lord's figure dim under the burning candles," Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said walking towards Sesshomaru.

"Shiawase leave.' Sesshomaru commanded, he looked to an open chair in front of the desk he sat on, a signal for her to sit.

Shiawase let out a huff but left reluctantly, closing the wooden doors angrily.

Rin winced at the noise Shiawase made then sat down happily.

"I assume that wench told you much about the gestational time for a hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked in a rather cold voice as usual. His golden orbs had a slight tint to them of sorrow and passion though he only showed this since he and Rin were alone,' Damn that Akuma!' Was all that he thought constantly when ever Rin was near him, her scent was intoxicating but yet poisoning to Sesshomaru for the pregnant odor that swarmed it.

Rin nodded," One and a half months isn't long…" She added. She looked to her lap, a grim smile still plastered on her face, she twiddled her thumbs, not wanting to talk much about her future child and how it won't be Sesshomaru's. The bitter thoughts caused her to squeeze her eyes shut then reopen them just to push them away.

Rin felt her life being sucked from her as the dragon disappeared," Sess-" She blacked out.

"Damn it! Akuma must have put some temporary curse on her!" Hissed Sesshomaru running to Rin's limp body, he picked her up gently, grabbing the staff and ignoring the burning sensation it gave him from his demonic aura. He carried Rin to his room and set her on his bed, then tucking her in he growled," Why is this Sesshomaru, the lord of the western lands falling for a human girl! I spend my time worrying about such a precious being because of the feelings this Sesshomaru has for her." Sesshomaru then found out what escaped his mouth," Damn it all to fucking hell!" He cursed.

Ok, well how'd it go? I suppose you want to know the words I used? Lol

Shiawase- Happiness

Hanabi- Fireworks

Ganga- Stop

Nani- What

Onegai Shimasu- Please

Josei- Young Adult girl

Konnichiwa- Hello

Akuma- Devil

(divider)

EDITED

-Kiba


	5. Protected EDITED

The breeze ruffled Rin's hair as she looked forth, trying to see past Sesshomaru's hair she could barely make out anything, but of what she could, she saw Sesshomaru's castle, she let a small smile creep upon her lips.

Sesshomaru glided through the air, finally, his castle was in view. Taking in a smooth breath of air he sighed gently, landing on the ground he let Rin climb off of him," Rin, follow me."

Rin nodded happily as she followed her lord,' I wonder where he's taking me.' Sesshomaru lead her to the mighty lair. Walking around many halls she took in everything she saw. Finally they came to a halt.

Sesshomaru was leading her to Hanabi, the best weaver known. Her name stood for her the vibrant colors she would sew together to make the most beautiful kimono's. Sesshomaru entered the room," Hanabi." He said.

Hanabi raised her head, her winkled face forming a small smile," Lord Sesshomaru…who is the girl behind you?"

Rin stepped forward; bowing graciously to the elder before her she greeted her," Konnichiwa Hanabi."

Hanabi chuckled lightly," Is she the Lady of the Western Lands?"

Sesshomaru winced at her questioned," That is none of your concern." He hissed back.

Hanabi nodded," Ah, she has been taken by Akuma, the female user." Hanabi said, her lips forming a frown.

Rin nodded weakly then said," But not for long. Lord Sesshomaru said the mark will go away…"

Hanabi kept the frown on," But it won't change anything about the child growing within you."

Sesshomaru growled," How did you know woman!" He ran to her, his hand wrapping around her neck.

Rin yelled," Don't hurt her Sesshomaru!" Her voice wavered as her eyes glossed over fearfully.

Hanabi gasped," You forget, I still have the capabilities of a demon Sesshomaru, may I ask why you came to me?"

Sesshomaru released his grip," To make Rin a kimono of your greatest fabrics, she will choose the colors."

Rin quietly said,"Onegai Shimasu …if you want to that is."

Hanabi grinned once more," Ah, you only seek me out for your wants. As for the josei beside me, Rin as you call her, she does not command…but ask in a unique way. I will make you one my dear." She said looking to Rin.

Sesshomaru's growl returned," When you are done Rin, Shiawase will be here to guide you back to my study."

Rin nodded smiling.

Hanabi nodded smoothly then looked back at Sesshomaru," Don't worry…" Then she refocused her attention on Rin who was waving limply at her Lord's back.

Rin felt the old woman's gaze on her and she quickly turned her attention to Hanabi, a warm smile on her face.

" Rin, Sesshomaru hasn't just sent you to me," she chuckled lightly," there are actually 2 reasons…I assume you want to learn more about me," Rin nodded gently," plus, he wants me to teacher you about the difference between a human birth and a demon birth."

" Come, I will tell you as I make your kimono…" Explained Hanabi. She then got up and walked to two dresser-like things and pulled out 5 drawers out of each dresser. In each drawer there were many shades of different colors, all made out of the finest silk," Choose milady."

Rin's jaw dropped at all the shades. Stumbling over to the drawer that had shades of pink she pulled out a sakura colored one and then went to the red's and pulled out a rose colored one. Finally making he way the last color she wanted she pulled out an egg-shell white silk and handed them to Hanabi.

"First I will tell you the stuff Sesshomaru wants you to learn, then you can learn about me…"Hanabi said taking the fabric from Rin's hands," Ok, now we shall begin." Said Hanabi beginning to sew the fabrics grinning.

Rin sat down graciously and peered at the old woman smiling as she rested her hand on her stomach.

Hanabi coughed for a moment then spoke," Now, since you have mated with a neko demon and you are a human, your son will be a Neko hanyou. The gestational period for a demon is different from that of humans, where as a human's growth proceeds in 9 months. A demon will only take 1 month. Amazing isn't it? But since your son will be a hanyou, he will take 1 ½ months." Hanabi chuckled when she glanced over to see Rin's expression.

Rin had a look of total shock,' 1 ½ months! That's not much time!' Rin thought. She shook of her surprise then nodded.

Hanabi quickly finished her kimono and handed it to her," Here you go dear."

Rin took the kimono smiling brightly," I still haven't learned about you…"

Hanabi frowned," We will save that for another time my dear." Then she shooed Rin out of her quarters laughing.

Rin smiled as she saw Shiawase leaning against the wall," Good day milady." She greeted bowing. Something was different about her though. She was an elf! Her skin was slightly pale but had a small teal glint to it. Her eyes were almond shaped and filled in a forest green color. Her ebony hair reached her butt and seemed a bit wavy at the tips and her ears were slightly pointed," Hello Miss Shiawase."

Shiawase inspected Rin then turned her back to her in a gentle spin, her blue-green kimono lightly touching the floor as she led Rin to Sesshomaru,' I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru spends such forbidden time on her.' Thought Shiawase, jealously boiled through her veins.

Rin looked at the walls once more till Shiawase stopped," We're here?" Said Rin giggling.

Shiawase put on a fake smile and nodded then opened the doors politely.

Rin entered, her Lord's figure dim under the burning candles," Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said walking towards Sesshomaru.

"Shiawase leave.' Sesshomaru commanded, he looked to an open chair in front of the desk he sat on, a signal for her to sit.

Shiawase let out a huff but left reluctantly, closing the wooden doors angrily.

Rin winced at the noise Shiawase made then sat down happily.

"I assume that wench told you much about the gestational time for a hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked in a rather cold voice as usual. His golden orbs had a slight tint to them of sorrow and passion though he only showed this since he and Rin were alone,' Damn that Akuma!' Was all that he thought constantly when ever Rin was near him, her scent was intoxicating but yet poisoning to Sesshomaru for the pregnant odor that swarmed it.

Rin nodded," One and a half months isn't long…" She added. She looked to her lap, a grim smile still plastered on her face, she twiddled her thumbs, not wanting to talk much about her future child and how it won't be Sesshomaru's. The bitter thoughts caused her to squeeze her eyes shut then reopen them just to push them away.

Rin felt her life being sucked from her as the dragon disappeared," Sess-" She blacked out.

"Damn it! Akuma must have put some temporary curse on her!" Hissed Sesshomaru running to Rin's limp body, he picked her up gently, grabbing the staff and ignoring the burning sensation it gave him from his demonic aura. He carried Rin to his room and set her on his bed, then tucking her in he growled," Why is this Sesshomaru, the lord of the western lands falling for a human girl! I spend my time worrying about such a precious being because of the feelings this Sesshomaru has for her." Sesshomaru then found out what escaped his mouth," Damn it all to fucking hell!" He cursed.

Ok, well how'd it go? I suppose you want to know the words I used? Lol

Shiawase- Happiness

Hanabi- Fireworks

Ganga- Stop

Nani- What

Onegai Shimasu- Please

Josei- Young Adult girl

Konnichiwa- Hello

Akuma- Devil

(divider)

EDITED

-Kiba

Thanks for the reviews guys

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inuyasha characters though I wish I did

Rin awoke drowsy. Raising her head she felt a throbbing pain in her head," Ow." She mumbled. She failed at attempting to remember why she was in Sesshomaru's bed. Her eyes widened then she realized nah, he wouldn't invade her without permission…right? She chuckled nervously then climbed out of bed sliding to the floor in excruciating pain, moaning in agony she quickly found herself leaning against her lord's chest," Why- do I hurt?" She cried weakly.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched as a moan came from his room,' she's awake.' He thought. Then he heard her limp body fall against the flood," Damn it, all I do is go inspect the lands and I come back and she's trying to hurt herself again." He cursed entering the room, she was clenching clumps of the carpet painfully, and he quickly made it to her side and let her rest her sweaty head on his haori," Rin. You must rest." He then pulled her up quickly and carried her bridal style back to the bed.

"No!" She grunted painfully," Please take me to the garden's milord…they're much more beautiful than a ceiling." She giggled weakly.

Sesshomaru looked to her then to the window. Opening the double doors he exited his room to the balcony, taking a clean jump her landed briskly on the ground, he walked to the gardens and set Rin down on the bench," How are you supposed to rest Rin?" He asked coldly.

Rin smiled," I don't know…it's just much peaceful near the flowers." She whispered, and then she let the strange darkness reconsume her.

"Akuma's curse better were off soon." He muttered scooping her up. When he went to return to the castle to bring her back to her bed she squeezed the fabric of his kimono in her smooth hands. He rolled his golden eyes and laid out his shirt then set her on it," She better not move." He said as he ran back into his room, grabbing a blanket from his crammed closet he returned back near his sleeping ward and laid it on her body, he sat down on a bench, his hair dancing across his chest that was exposed to the air around him and people within the castle walls. He didn't mind. His eyes were fixed on Rin, he searched her body, lust waves pumping through him, the only thing that restrained him form taking her was the horrifying scent of the neko hanyou growing within Rin and her condition.

Rin was dreaming a fantastic dream when she felt the fleece blanket be settle upon her form by her lord. She cracked open one eye the rolled over and fell asleep this time. Only, her dream was better. Better than all those dreams she'd had before about her lord. This time, the baby within her was her lord's, and she was his faithful mate. She was currently at the point where they were mating; something that she was sure could be heard from Sesshomaru as she moaned pleasurably. She stirred as she felt a hand on her shoulder shake her slightly.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched as he watched the blanket on Rin's body become tangled within her limbs. He watched with interest then heard her moan, grunting uncomfortably he said," I must awaken her from such thoughts." He got up and shook her gently," Rin." He said coolly.

Rin opened her eyes slowly," Why?" She asked angrily though she showed none of it, then she found herself looking into the optics of the man who haunted her dreams happily," Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered smiling.

Sesshomaru heard her question and ignored it, he heard his name roll of her tongue although it was said in a kind way. He got up and said," Come, your back will hurt if you sleep on the ground much longer." Sesshomaru said turning his back to Rin. Taking a few steps forth he awaited Rin to follow.

Rin frowned but got up unsteady. She felt rejuvenated after the long slumber," Lord

Sesshomaru, why was I feeling drowsy earlier?" Rin was very concerned about herself, if that is even possible. Yawning she walked forth, awaiting an answer from her Lord just feet away from her.

"Akuma put a curse on you Rin. I assume it has disappeared. " Sesshomaru replied, he crouched down, awaiting Rin to climb on his back, he didn't feel like using the doors, hell, the maids could think they were doing something private outside. He pushed the thoughts away angrily.

Rin nodded numbly and climbed onto her Lord's back smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms sliding around his neck as she yawned once more. She was still tired but felt a tweak of energy drive through her.

Sesshomaru leaped into the air and climbed on the roof, walking on the shingles silently he landed on the balcony of Rin's room. He opened up her doors gently and set her on the bed, he then began to leave when Rin's voice stopped him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you…would you…stay with me, for the night?" Rin asked quietly.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head reluctantly," No Rin." He wanted to tell her the whole reason. Which was,' No Rin, it isn't proper for a man to sleep with a woman who has a child within her who isn't his own, especially a Lord like myself.'

Rin felt hurt run through her veins she laid down, letting a small tear run down her cheek.

The scent of salt alarmed Sesshomaru. Frowning he said," I can't Rin…it is forsaken." True it was a lie, but it would stop her pain…or so he hoped.

Rin heard his words and smiled gently," All pride…" She whispered. She then sniffled and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru growled gently at her reply but walked back to his room and laid under the covers, closing his eyes he saw vivid pictures of Rin, her smile, her face, her hair, her-, Sesshomaru snarled against himself,' Why the hell to I think up such things! I am a demon, none the less a demon lord! I cannot spend my time thinking up such fantasies…wait, _fantasies_!' He dug his nails into his palm then licked the blood away," Damn it." He mumbled.

Rin awoke slowly, her eyes opening one at a time, she stretched and climbed out of bed looking around," Oh yeah…"She whispered sorrowfully. After sliding on a clean kimono and brushing her hair and teeth she walked outside of her chamber. Walking to Sesshomaru's study room she pushed on the door lightly, it swung open silently and held there. Rin poked her head in," Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered loudly (lol). She walked in slowly and soon found Sesshomaru's gaze fixed on her, in his hands some papers, apparently they were making him angry considering there were drops of his acid on them.

Sesshomaru was angry; you'd think demoness's would give up after her proclaimed he wasn't interested in finding a mate yet. Then his young ward entered the room," Rin." He said sternly. His breath was ragged as he set the ruined papers down.

Rin bowed," I was just wondering where you were…why are you angry?" Rin wanted to solve all her lord's problems and do it as a favor,' maybe he will love me then…' she thought. Then his last words from last night flashed in her head,' or not…'

Sesshomaru was alarmed by her question; he wanted to snap back,' none of your business.' But instead he coughed and answered back," They are matters of being a lord Rin…"He then set the proposals aside and got up striding over to Rin," Go get your battle clothing on Rin and meet me out near the gardens."

Rin nodded limply then she smiled at his offer of a spar," Yes milord." Then she ran back to her quarters. Gong through her kimono's she found the kimono untouched. Sure it wasn't armor but this is what she was immune to. A long kimono that flared after her thighs to able her to move swiftly, built-in Capri's that stretched when she needed to make a long move and armor for her shoulder like her lord's. Putting on the clothing she walked outside of the castle smiling, a sword she used on spars like this. Her lord said she needed to learn how to gain speed in case he was unable to protect her which he meant rarely.

Sesshomaru was happy with his decision though he didn't show it. Leaving his clothing on he decided to tease Rin, grabbing his Tokijin he put a safe-guard on it so it wouldn't draw blood from Rin and walked outside, taking off his shirt he merely mumbled,' My excuse is it will help me move.' He then awaited Rin to come.

Rin ran once she was outside. Then she saw him…he lord with no shirt on, blushing madly she asked," Milord…" She hoped he would know what she was asking about. Her hands became clammy as her hold on the staff weakened as she glued her eyes the ground.

Sesshomaru replied," It will help me move." Just like he planned just seconds before; pointing his sword at Rin," Come and attack me Rin."

Rin lifted her gaze from the ground and fixed them on her Lord's eyes, the golden color grasping her in a grip of passion. Shaking away such thoughts she raised the sword to the sky and smiled warmly. Then she danced towards Sesshomaru in quick strides. She swung the sword roughly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and swung his Tokijin, the dragon was instantly torn away. He then walked to Rin in two strides," Attack Rin…Use your sword, and strike your lord."

Rin blushed at their closeness then swung her sword harshly.

Sesshomaru easily shielded the blow with his sword," Hm, not quick enough Rin." He then pinned her down after sheathing his sword; he was now under her to protect her from the landing.

Rin blushed," Sess-"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and whispered gently in her ear," Rin…" The sudden rush of lust sparked through his veins but the damned scent of the baby inside Rin stopped him from becoming her mate,' must restrain self-'he thought.

Rin turned a dark shade of Rin before she felt her Lord's arms release, she looked over and found Sesshomaru's nails sliding across the earth," Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked getting up reluctantly.

Sesshomaru frowned weakly," Rin…you did well… must go though." He then got up, his hands clenched as he resumed tearing away at the flesh on his hands,' Take her!' His demon cried. He couldn't. Not with that blasted child within her and he certainly couldn't kill him. Rin would be angry and sad whither she wanted the kid or not. It was the hormones of the mother in her.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru sadly," Sesshomaru…" She whispered. She knew her lord loved her. Just by the way he acted. But why, why was he restraining himself around her? Was their something wrong with her? Maybe she smelt bad…no, she couldn't her maids said she smelled wonderful everyday. She sighed and placed the staff against the castle," Why?" She asked the sky.

Sesshomaru heard Rin's faint words and became curious at to what she was asking about but didn't return to her. He hoped she didn't think he hated her or anything, he could smell her worry and fear. But why was she afraid? He hopped upon the castle; the fresh air should help him though he could still smell Rin. He sighed and shook his head.

Rin walked back into the castle sorrowfully and returned to her room as she lay on her bed thinking about her future child; her hand resting peacefully on her stomach," Is he jealous? No of course not. Milord would never be jealous of someone…would he?" She thought aloud. Just then a figure entered the room; it was her maid, Natsu. The wolf demon smiled at Rin," Sorry milady, I just heard you talking aloud and was wondering if I could help you solve your problems." She was dressed in a blue dress. (An: here's what it kind of looks like the ones maid's wear except anime style…) Her shoulder brown hair swayed in the breeze that flowed from an open window in Rin's room.

Rin nodded and waited for Natsu to sit down. After the maid did Rin whispered," I love Sesshomaru…but lately he's been holding himself back. Like today, we were sparring and he pinned me down, was about to kiss me when he got up and walked away angry…is he mad at me?" Rin said blushing at her small detail.

Natsu nodded limply," Ah, I see…might be the maybe." She concluded.

Rin shook her head," Sesshomaru would never be jealous of Akuma for mating with me…would he?" Rin said.

Natsu nodded," Hm, I'll ask him when he returns off the roof."

Rin quirked a brow then smiled," Thank you Natsu."

Natsu grinned," Your welcome milady." Then Natsu bowed and left the room.

Rin sighed and leaned against the headboard, then she realized she hadn't taken a bath recently. Groaning she got up and walked to the bathtub. Turning on the hot water she stripped herself of her clothes and slipped into the smoother liquid, dipping her head under and up she giggled at the warmth. Little did she know someone was watching her.

"Akuma is dead you say?" A hard voice of a female rumbled.

"Yes milady." Complied another.

The female cackled," Then send Zar'roc to go and watch the female who carries his son. We shall make her a slave to get to Sesshomaru and her son will be killed…or made into an assassin. I'm not sure yet."

Another voice quickly replied," Yes lady Shia." Then the servant ran away.

Shia smiled as she leaned against the pillar beside her," Sesshomaru shall be brought down and soon I will control the lands and he shall be my mate force or not. That way I am superior…" Shia laughed angrily then swirled around, her blood red and shadow black kimono swaying as she glided across the floor with each step.

The scene played back in Zar'roc's mind as he stood on her balcony wearing a cloak that had no scent to protect himself from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat up; he swore he saw a shadow creep to Rin's room," Probably a crow." He hissed. He smelt no demon so he assumed Rin was safe.

Rin slid in and out of the water till she was satisfied that she was clean.

Zar'roc looked at Rin licking his lips," Sesshomaru is so lucky." He hissed.

Sesshomaru heard a voice and jumped up; he quickly landed on the balcony where he heard the voice.

Zar'roc hopped off the balcony and used a invisible spell to keep himself safe.

Sesshomaru then saw Rin, she had just stepped out of the water, his eyes drifted over her creamy skin, her raven hair, breasts, slightly bulging stomach from the baby, and long legs, it all looked like a fantasy to him.

Rin faintly heard a thud and ignored it, but as soon as she heard another she jumped out of the water and looked over and saw her lord looking at her, yelping she shielded her body with a towel.

Sesshomaru heard her scream and soon saw her covered by a towel, opening her door he quickly said," Rin…you aren't safe in this room." He handed her a kimono reluctantly, longing to see her body once more.

Rin blushed and asked," Why?"

Sesshomaru said," Someone was watching you…"

Rin laughed," Of course…you."

Sesshomaru's head whipped around," Not just me." He looked away to hide the small blush.

Rin giggled and slid on the kimono then brushed her hair," Where will I stay? Are you moving me to another vacant room?"

Sesshomaru took in a breath and said," You will stay in my room. I will sleep on the couch."

Rin frowned," But you will hurt."

Sesshomaru sighed, but said nothing but," Come."

Rin followed slowly, her eyes fixed on the back of her Lord. She caught a glimpse of Shiawase sneering as she walked into Sesshomaru's room. She looked to the ground now, shame filling her.

Meanwhile, Zar'roc was panting heavily at the shock he had just received, he wasn't the most quiet kidnapper/assassin but he did pretty well," Shia isn't going to be to pleased with me." He mumbled. Running back out of sight and off out the castle lands he hid in a forest near by," That bastard is going to be protecting her every minute now...damn it!" He snarled, then he leaped back further and realized Shia was before him," What do you mean I'm not going to be pleased with you?" She snapped.

Shia knew Zar'roc wasn't going to be able to finish the job so she stood in the brush, waiting for the useless man to be killed. She would take his spot, or a puppet would, Shia wasn't afraid of death, for she had a potion that was able to bring back the dead, this is why she had a man by her side, he was king of the northern lands, how else did Akuma get a block of land...she was currently thinking about bringing back Akuma when he touched her shoulder.

Durza stood beside Shia, his raven black hair braided back as he wore a kimono with shoulder and breast armor on. One hand gripped his sword while the other sat on Shia's shoulder," Milady, do you wish for me to go and steal her myself?"

Shia shook her head," No, Zar'roc has a job and he will finish it before his death..." She snarled.

Zar'roc winced," Yes milady..."

" Durza and I **will **stay here till while you go and risk your damned life." She commanded.

Zar'roc nodded limply.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said coldly. Something was different with her. The faint scent of fear was on her. But not because of the threatening demon that she had just been watched by; but of another reason but, what?

Rin's head shot up," Yes milord?" She suddenly felt a wave of passion dash over her as she was met by a worried gaze by her lord. But the emotion was soon hidden away.

He looked harder into her eyes…nothing. He stepped out into his hall and looked over and saw a scared Shiawase. She quickly ran out of sight, the essence of a smirk on her lips. He growled but turned his back to the hall and reentered his room;" You may resume your bath…or rest if you want." He said. Then he exited and stood outside of the room," That damn demon might look at her again. Going outside from a window and jumped onto his balcony and leaned his back against the door pane.

Rin nodded and walked into his bathroom, and then a thud made her jump. Looking to the outside door she saw her Lord's back. Smiling she started the water and undressed once more.

Sesshomaru heard her clothes fall to the floor and he dared to catch a small peak at her once more. He turned his head around slightly and caught a sight of her milky thighs but he dared not to go any further. Snapping his head back towards the sky and kept his hand on the hilt of the now drawn Tokijin," I will reassume Rin's safety." He whispered gently.

Rin resumed washing her hair; this is where she left off. The shampoo washed off her body as she dipped it into the water. After her bath she stepped out, her body once more exposed to her Lord's back. Blushing she picked up two towels and wrapped one around her head and the other around her body, searching around for a new kimono she saw none, she looked down for her old one but it was gone," Hm?" Rin said confused, and then she looked up and saw her Lord's body once more before her," Lord Sesshomaru?"

Lust overcame him as he faintly heard her body come out of the water," Now." He whispered before running into her room and picking up the kimono just in time,' now she's all mine.' Thought Sesshomaru. Scooping her up he set her on his bed, pulling away the towel shielding her hair he soon looked to the other towel that covered her body then back up to Rin.

Rin was shocked, not very afraid but shocked about her lord's recent actions. She watched him as he took away the towel upon her hair and then felt his gaze question the towel protecting her body from view," Sess-"Was all she whispered. She too felt lustful thoughts cloud her. He was going to make all these thoughts come true. Even with the baby within her…or so she thought.

Sesshomaru saw no anger or embarrassment or fear at all in the girl's eyes. Taking it away he shifted his eyes to Rin's exposed body. Taking in her sakura scent he brought his lips down to her neck and kissed it softly, then dragged his lips down her valley of breasts and to her stomach. Using his hands he massaged her breasts and brought his lips to her womanhood. By now his groin was aching; he ignored it and licked the black curls then brought his gaze back to Rin's.

Lost in passion Rin could only moan her happiness," Sesshomaru…" She moaned numbly.

Sesshomaru smirked then brought his lips to her's his tongue entering her mouth willingly for entrance, she gladly accepted and soon they were competing. He broke the kiss and continued his joyous assault on her body. He brought his lips to her breasts and licked them and nibbled each one till they were dark pink. He suddenly felt his groin enlarge. Growling in discomfort he did away with his pants then reality hit him. His demon blood wouldn't let him stop, not after how far he had gotten, but she enjoyed it…didn't she? Looking back into her eyes all he saw was pleasure and lust,' No…I can't.' He stopped reluctantly and slid back on his pants, mumbling a apology he walked to the dresser and tossed her a red and pink kimono.

Rin frowned in unhappiness but put back on the kimono,' he stopped…again.' She thought bitterly. Then she heard his words," Sorry Rin." She smiled weakly," Lord Sesshomaru…" She got up and walked over to his ragged figure still recovering from the pleasure (AN: omg, I overuse the word pleasure, lol). She hugged him and kissed his lips," its okay milord." Then she felt a wave of exhaustion rush over her, yawning she walked back to bed and pulled back the covers. Sliding into bed she looked at Sesshomaru and whimpered," Please…"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and frowned but shut the curtains and locked his door and walked to the other side, climbing into the bed slowly he made no motion to pull Rin to him but she did it instead.

Scooting over to Sesshomaru, Rin gently set herself upon him, head resting on his chest and her legs resting on the sides of his waist. She could feel his groin pulsing as she rested on him," Night Sesshy."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened,' What?' he thought but simply replied," Good night Rin."

Okay, 8 pages on word xX did I make it long enough, lol, sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I had a book project due and crap. Well thank you for the reviews, I loved them all, lol. Did I bunch up too many ideas in this chapter?

Yes, I know, there was quite a bit of fluff at the end. I know Sesshomaru probably wouldn't say sorry but hey…lol, anyways, my mom walked in when I was typing the lemon so I was like ;; luckily she didn't come close enough…Yes, I know, I had Sesshomaru stop his pursuit again…but hey, with the other baby…he forces himself to stop. Just think till after the baby comes OO

I'll try not to take up soooo much time to type a mere 8 pages next xP lol, hm, do you like them when they're longer or what?

If you have any questions or think I need to change something, email me – that's my email for websites, I don't give out my personal email, I'll try to create a AIM screen name for fanfics so you guys can contact me everyday when I'm on…email me if you have any suggestions, I'll probably create it within the next two days, if I don't get any suggestions I'll come up with some Japanese named s/n…lol xD I was thinking Izumi (fountain) or ChisaiKitsune (small fox) or maybe some other word…well, I got to go to bed, my internet is wacked up so I'm trying not to type too long --;;


	6. Resurrected

When Sesshomaru awoke he felt extra weight on him, opening one eyes he saw Rin still sleeping, smirking he slid out form under her and slid on his normal clothing," Damn it, he scent is all over me…" He snarled. He actually enjoyed it but his servants wouldn't. Taking a fast bath he dried himself off and reapplied his clothes," There…now for the sheets." He groaned. Walking to the door he looked once more to Rin and remembered she was naked. Walking over to her he closed his eyes and took off the blankets, causing her to stir from the loss of warmth.

Rin was just finishing up another mating dream with Sesshomaru when he did away with the covers, opening her eyes she smiled," Hello Lord Sesshomaru." She greeted. Sitting up she yawned and stretched.

Sesshomaru nodded," I need you to take a bath and put this on." He whispered coolly tossing her a kimono of many blues.

Rin had a look of confusion on her face but nodded and walked to the bath.

"I must go Rin, if you want to leave the castle come and get me…I will be in the study." He said before leaving.

Rin nodded gently and slid into the water thinking about last night," He seemed so passionate…but why did he stop?" She frowned dipping her head in the hot water again. She hummed gently as she tried to come up with some excuse. Suddenly she heard the door open," Milord?" Rin asked looking over to the doorway. It wasn't her lord…it was Shiawase…

(divider)

" One of the spies said one of the maids, Shiawase, was jealous of Rin…we could easily take her under our control and use her to capture Rin…" Shia whispered to Durza.

Durza nodded," Let me do the honor." Holding his hands in a meditation form he whispered," Shadow's dance…" Soon he could feel Shiawase's strength.

(divider)

Durza forced Shiawase to come up to Rin's bathing form," Rin." Snapped Shiawase," You bitch, how dare you take Sesshomaru from me!" She snarled.

Rin jumped back startled," Shiawase, what do you mean? I'm sorry…I didn't know you and Sesshomaru had something…he never acted like it…" Rin said nervously.

Shiawase smirked.

(divider)

" So Rin thinks Shiawase and Sesshomaru had something…well since she's helping us why not help her out?" Durza snickered.

(divider)

"We did…then he found you and ended it…he still loves me…but he loves you too," She lied," break up with him. Tell him you don't love him…because if you don't I will kill you and have Sesshomaru whither your alive or not." She hissed.

Rin stumbled back against the wall her body shown to Shiawase,' She's a girl…it's fine…' Rin couldn't believe she thought such things, her life was on the line and she was worried aboutn exposing her! She whispered gently," I can't Shiawase, I'm sorry…but I love him." Rin said calmly.

Shiawase growled," Then I guess I'll have to kill you." Running forth she attempted to get a grip on Rin's neck, she missed.

Rin ran out and grabbed the kimono as she slipped it on and managed to get out of the bedroom.

Shiawase tackled her and grabbed her neck and pulled her back into Sesshomaru's bathroom.

"Sessho-!" Rin gasped.

(divider)

From his study her heard Rin's breath call out part of his name. Getting up he opened the doors and smelt…Rin and Shiawase…and…Rin's heartbeat slowing. Snarling he ran into the room," Shiawase!" He roared throwing Shiawase off of Rin," I have no choice but to kill you Shiawase…you are a threat to Rin and," He coughed," her child." Then he stuck his poison claws into her neck and brought her death.

Rin was shaken up as she took in breath fast. Scooting to a back corner she sobbed gently, tears of a pain. Physical and emotional…all from Shiawase.

Once Shiawase lay dead he walked to Rin," Rin…what did she tell you? Are you okay?" He was nervous by her tears, he could smell small anger in her but mostly sorrow.

"I'm sorry I interfered with you and Shiawase." She coughed.

Sesshomaru was the one with the confused look now," What?"

Rin coughed gently," I'm sorry I messed up your relationship with Shiawase and I understand you loved her…it's okay milord." She stumbled up, bowed, then left.

"Wait Rin, why do you speak such nonsense!" He hissed. He grabbed her arm gently.

Rin pulled away," Lord Sesshomaru…go resurrect her with the Tensaiga, I'm going on a ride with Ah-Un, you two may sort things out, I do not wish to bother you two any further." She whispered hoarsly. Then running outside she went to the stables.

Sesshomaru growled angrily," What did Shiawase tell her!" He growled. He refused to bring the witch back to life. Dashing after Rin he tore up the wall as he ran his claws along it.

(divider)

" Sesshomaru just had to interfere again, didn't he?" Durza said sternly.

Shia clenched her fists angrily," Wait, his ward his coming…" She laughed mincingly. Jumping up she saw Rin," Durza, mind going to retrieve the girl?"

Durza smiled devilishly," Gladly…" He leaped out of the shadows but yielded once Sesshomaru came into sight, running he tried to snatch the girl but watched as Sesshomaru hit him with the Tokijin. Yowling in pain he retreated," You will pay Sesshomaru!" He snarled before going back to Shia.

Sesshomaru saw Durza and knocked him off balance," Durza…why is he trying to kidnap Rin?" He said coldly. Loosing sight of Rin he ran into the stables seeing Rin already board Ah-Un," Rin no. It isn't safe…what did Shiawase tell you!" He commanded.

Rin shook her head, tears clouding her vision," No milord… I will return…once the baby is born. Then I think I will be over the heartache, I mean, I thought after the moment we had last night you'd love me…I guess not, your just like Akuma!" She cried out angrily. Then she and Ah-Un glided out of the barn and into the sky.

"What!" He roared to the flying Rin," I-" But by time he was able to continue, she was out of sight. Snarlign out his anger he ran after her," Damn it, she's putting herself and the baby in danger." He said. Jumping up he caught no sight of Rin nor could he smell her. Withdrawing the Tokijin he swung the reckful sword and cried out," Dragon strike!" A dance of blue lit up the sky.

Rin didn't exactly know where she was headed but she planned to stay somewhere till her baby was born like she said. She began to miss her Lord after a couple hours as she listened to her stomach protest. She held a hand to her stomach, tears rolling down her face," Oh Ah-Un…what happens if we don't get to a village in time…what happens if we're captured and Lord Sesshomaru can't find us?"

Ah-Un snorted reassuringly and paused in mid-air, Rin assumed it was a question as to if they should go back but Rin whispered," He will be furious with me…after all, I flew from him…what did he mean he didn't know what I was talking about…?"

Just then a boom sounded from below, Shia flew up upon another dragon, sword in hand she hissed," I will be Sesshomaru's mate…I shall gain control of his lands not you wench!" Shia swung the sword within her hands," Wolf dance!" She screamed, a whip of brown was swung at Rin, Ah-Un dodged it.

Shia smirked," Your precious Lord cannot save you human…you are a mere distraction to him." She coughed.

Rin shook her head reckfully, she wished she had powers but she was helpless, urging Ah-Un to turn and fly to Sesshomaru she felt the dragon hesitate.

" Shadow Dance!" Shia tried to take control of Rin but failed because of the purity within her.

"Let's go Ah-Un!" Screamed Rin fearfully. The dragon snorted then flew at top-speed," SESSHOMARU!" Rin cried out, her voice echoed over the valley and through the mountains.

Sesshomaru heard someone call his name and realized it was Rin," Damn she's far." He snarled, running across the land he tried to get to Rin.

Shia laughed evily as she began chanting in another language, Rin heard a screech sound as it knocked her out from the deafening sound. Shia smiled and picked up Rin from Ah-Un who was moving, trying to get the scream to stop. Ah-Un managed to escape but was unable to get back Rin.

Durza smiled as Shia landed, Rin resting on her shoulder," She really is a beauty." This earned him a smack on the cheek by Shia," She won't be once her son is murdered." Chuckled Shia then she heard the faint snarl of Sesshomaru and ran off with Durza as their dragon flew above.

Sesshomaru smelt blood and raced after it, when he came her merely saw Ah-Un who was snorting angrily," What happened?" He roared once more, eyes glowing a deep shade of red.

Ah-Un landed and urged Sesshomaru so climb on but he didn't, dragging a paw in the ground he managed to spell out,' Evil lady stole Rin, trying to kill kit.' Sesshomaru snarled and thanked Ah-un with a nod. Leaping into the air he ran on the wind in an attempt to try and save Rin.

(divider)

When Rin awoke she was being pushed into a cell. Durza stood smirking, he quickly locked the cage before Rin could ever speak. Exiting the only thing he said was," Shia will be down in a few." Then he dissapered behind a door with a chuckle.

Rin frowned and leaned against the stone wall," Lord Sesshomaru…I love you." Then she fell asleep.

Shia walked into the room laughing she took her sword and pounded it against the wall," Wake up wench!" She snarled.

Rin awoke scared. She looked at Shia, fear written all over her fragile face.

Shia giggled devilishly," Come here brat."

Rin obeyed; afraid if she wouldn't.

Shia took her sword and pointed it at Rin's neck," Your son shall be killed…and Sesshomaru will be my mate…you will do nothing to object, got it?" Shia spoke with mockery as she said this.

Rin frowned but savored her life," No! You can't kill my child! You won't be with Sesshomaru, he will never pick you! You aren't worthy of his love!" Rn chocked out.

Shia grinned," Cocky eh? She drug her sword in an x upon Rin's back as she held her in place with magic.

Rin winced.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Shia snapped.

"A month, ow." She growled.

Shia smirked," So the child will be born in about two weeks…that isn't enough time…oh well, it will bring pain. That's all that matters." Snickered Shia.

Rin managed to back up, blood oozing through her kimono," Lord Sesshomaru will save me before my baby is born!" Rin screamed.

Shia only laughed miraculously," Sesshomaru won't save you because he'll be to busy mating with me."

Rin smiled brightly," He'd never sleep with someone like you." Rin giggled.

Shia;s eyes narrowed," That's it wench…" Taking her sword she slashed at Rin's stomach, causing the flesh to open and bleed.

Rin's felt pain surge through her but the only though on her mind was he child," My baby!" Cried Rin, she pounded her fist on the ground as tears ran down her cheeks," Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed painfully. She got to her feet bearly and cried harder.

Shia chuckled then walked away,' Her child will live…for now.'

Rin didn't no this and indeed her motherly instincts were pulling over her deathly. Screaming in horrow she held her hands to her stomach," My baby…"She sobbed," Lord Sesshomaru…hurry…save him…please." She soon blacked out from loss of blood.

(divider)

The sickly scent of blood stung the crisp air," Rin's blood." Hissed Sesshomaru swinging the Tokijin," Dragon Strike." He snapped. The lightning hit the ground gracefully and sparked across the land like a rock skipping upon water. He was near…but something was different, Rin's scent was different, fear, sorrow, anger, hatred we're all mixed in," Damn it…what did that bitch do to her?" He snarled beneath his breath. Seeing the castle coming in sight he smirked then ran harder towards her scent.

(divider)

"He's here!" Said Shia angrily. Commanding her army out she sat leaning against a smooth stone pillar at the top chamber of the castle," Sesshomaru you are mine…" Shia laughed.

Rin heard a horn and awoke dazed," He's here." She smiled. Then she remembered her baby. Touching the x shaped scab she worried dearly about her son," Please be alive…" Rin whimpered.

Sesshomaru saw the armies and tried to ignore them…but failed sickly.

The trooped paraded forth by millions, most were clones who were controlled by magic. Throwing spears at Sesshomaru they let out roars of anger, sorcerers were busy trying to stop Sesshomaru with immobility spells.

Sesshomaru snarled angrily and took on his demon form, swiping at the armies with his paws he felt the arrows pierce his skin but fall miserably to the ground, he let out a bellow and looked to Shia's form who had a seductive grin," Where is she!" He growled.

Shia giggled," Oh Sesshy your soooo hot when your angry." She teased while shifting her hips side to side towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't fall for her trick and bounded towards her," Where is she?" He asked coldly once more.

Shia frowned," Why do you care for a pathetic girl like her? She merely slows you down daily…besides she has a child growing within her that isn't even your Sesshomaru." Shia said coolly.

Sesshomaru ignored her and said," You've run out of time." Pointing Tokijin at Shia the Dragon Strike swirled about the blade and dated toward Shia, unavoidable.

Shia withheld a barrier through out most of the attack but jumped back when a few of the stikes left deep wounds dancing upon her flesh.

Sesshomaru took this opportunity to find Rin. Running forth he managed to get down to the dungeon where Rin was held," Rin!" He called coldly.

Rin's head shot up," Milord!" She cried. She stood up wearily and walked terribly over to the barred aread of the cell.

Sesshomaru ran after her question," Rin." He gasped when he saw her. Her hair was screwed and her clothes were effortlessly torn. A huge cut surged upon her stomach, Sesshomaru listened for another heartbeat…it wasn't there." Looking back into her eyes he saw complex emotions.

"Is he…dead?" Whimpered Rin.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth then shut it and nodded gently.

Rin broke down once more, screaming out in pain," My baby!" She fell to the ground in despair. She grabbed her stomach and pleaded for the Lord's above to save her baby," Lord Sesshomaru- Can you bring him back?" Rin whispered shaking.

Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eyes and said," Not without taking the baby from your stomach." He said almost sympathetically.

Rin looked at him with pleading eyes," Please Lord Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru hesitated then said coolly," Rin I can't. You'd loose too much blood… "

Rin cried out," Please Sesshomaru! Save him…save him from them…the death demons…don't let them take him to hell!" She begged. She heard the loud footsteps of Shia pound her way through the door just rooms away from theirs.

Sesshomaru shook his head," No Rin." He then tried to pick her up but she kicked him roughly.

"I won't go…not without my child being alive." She said, regretting those words.

Sesshomaru nearly yelled at her but realized she wouldn't give," Rin, I want you to lay still…this will hurt." He said. Taking the Tokijin he drew a thin line the the blade and watched as blood trickled out, he reached in and took out the fully grown child that was smaller than should be because of its 'premature birth'. He set the child down then watched as Rin's life began to fade," Damn it." He cursed, licking the wound he slowly healed it with his healing power within his saliva. Taking the Tensaiga he snorted in protect but glided the blade upon the death demons. He could suddenly hear the babies heart beat.

Two golden eyes peered up at Sesshomaru, then the baby wailed.

Rin looked painfully overjoyed," Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered as she reached for her crying child.

Sesshomaru nodded then looked to Rin," You must take him and hide within here. Only when I say your safe will you come out with him…got it?" Sesshomaru commanded.

Rin nodded," Him is officially named Haru." Rin smiled gently. Walking up to Sesshomaru and planting a kiss on his warm lips she skidded away, Fuyu sleeping in her arms.

"Sesshomaru! Show your damn self!" Snarled Shia crashing the door down.

"Now Shia, no need for violence now was there." He remarked angrily holding the Tokijin in a offensive form.

She swung her sword angrily," Watch your mouth Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked but kept silent.

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed, a guard was chasing after her, a sword in hand.

"Come back here wench!" He snarled.

Sesshomaru released an attack before turning to Rin," Damn it! Rin, somehow I need you to get on." He said coldly.

Rin nodded and managed to slid on to his back, her legs wrapped around his waist and one arm gripped his shoulder while the other held Haru to her chest.

Sesshomaru felt his groin pulse at their closeness,' _Not now_!' He pleaded silently. Then swinging the Tokijin he made a fine exit and ran out of the chamber. Once out onto the fields he managed to escape Shia and her troops but he knew this wasn't the end. He paused at a forest near his castle and let Rin off, she smiled then cradled Haru," Sesshomaru…thank you." She said to Sesshomaru. She tore off a part of her kimono unwillingly so the kimono only came up to ¼ of her thighs leaving so much visible to the creatures of the night and her lustful lord. She wrapped the frabric around the naked Haru and set him down to rest. She then tore off her kimono sleeves and formed a pillow and set it under his head," There." She whispered happily. She felt the autumn breeze wrap around her, Sesshomaru took of his top and placed it gently around Rin's fragile figure.

Rin grinned," Arigato." She leaned her head upon Sesshomaru's shoulder whose eyes were glued to Haru. A look of jealousy flared it his eyes. Rin giggled," Oh Sesshomaru…" She whispered in laughter.

Sesshomaru's head shot to Rin," Hm?" He said coldly, all signs of emotion gone.

Rin nuzzled his bare arm," Oh nothing…koi."

Sesshomaru looked harder at her," Rin, we are not mates." He hated how the words came out much colder than he wanted.

Rin looked taken back but she put on a faint, fake smile and resumed staring at her son," Sorry Lord Sesshomaru." She thought about taking off his top from her shoulders to emphasize the hurt she felt but didn't. Instead she bowed her head and said," Good night Sesshomaru." Then lay beside her child.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth but said nothing, Taking his "fluff" he lifted up Rin's body and suddenly set it down beneath her then lay her back down.

Letting out a "yeep!"; Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned against a tree, his golden pools staring protectively and lustfully at Rin. But he made no attempt to take her tonight, especially after all the things she'd been through yet. He sighed for once in his life and watched over Rin.

(divider)

Yeah, I know it isn't the longest chapter you've ever seen but eh?

Do you think I made the story go a little too fast? I just couldn't think up anything else to do until the child was born so I planned it out like this…

Thanks for the reviews you guys! –huggles-

RinCutie7745: Thanks xD

Wolf-Inu-Yasha48: Yup, she got kidnapped OO Yesh…

Erm, sorry I didn't update as soon as I planned I have a powerpoint due in like the nest few days so I've been working on that for an interview, lol


	7. Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I dream about how it would be if I did!

Oh dear, to be honest I completely forgot about her magic lessons…I went back and deleted them but now you must go back and reread chapter 4 to understand the new reason why she passed out…now it's fucking short! –groans- lol

(divider)

When Rin awoke she still felt a bit of embarrassment and sorrow fill her as she remembered what Sesshomaru said. She smiled weakly at the sight of her child still sleeping," Maybe it's because of jealousy of Haru and how Haru will be the center attention of my emotions."

"Rin." Said Sesshomaru looking at her. He heard her words and wondered if she was talking about him.

Rin's head raised in shock," Yes milord?" She asked,' Oh kami! He heard me!' She thought panicking

Sesshomaru gently said," What were you talking about?" He inquired,' Why do I wonder what this mere girl is thinking…' His conscious screamed back,' Because you love her aho!' Sesshomaru smirked at the though and pushed the conversation of his mental buddies away.

Rin blushed," Talking? Oh, heh heh, I must have been talking to myself about erm, how beautiful the grass is today." She lied. She faced the fact,' I can't lie.'

Sesshomaru quirked a brow," And this has to do with jealousy of your Lord?" He said.

Rin blushed harder and looked down," Oh, did I say jealousy, I meant beauty, see, I was gazing at the grass's beauty of the dark shade of green it has become." She covered up rather roughly.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head, going along with the lie. He stood up gracefully and said," Are you ready?" He knew it was going to be difficult to carry and Rin and the baby on his back to he decided he would carry them bridal style.

Rin nodded and picked up her baby while smiling to Sesshomaru, she took his shirt and replaced her ripped kimono pieces with it and then walked over to Sesshomaru.

'That child does not deserve to where my haori.' He snarled mentally. But he said nothing; just merely swooped Rin off her feet and began to run through the forest.

Rin looked into his eyes and swore she saw anger,' But why would he be mad? Is it because I put his shirt on Haru?' Rin thought. She immediately saw the prick of emotion become hidden as Sesshomaru put up defences on his emotions through his eyes. She sighed quietly and looked at the path ahead of them.

Sesshomaru knew Rin saw the anger flash within his eyes for he protected any more feelings being shone to her,' I hope she doesn't suspect my anger being forced towards her…but she probably cares more about the anger being placed on her child.' He thought nimbly. Leaping up he escaped the forest and resumed their arrival to the castle by air, not ground. Golden eyes searching for any sign of danger he sniffed the air that reeked of the neko demon that slept in Rin's fragile arms. He ignored it and soon saw the castle in sight, knowing Shia would be coming after them in a matter of days he knew he must put up defenses soon.

Rin focused her attention on Haru now. The baby had been sleeping for quite a while, it probably didn't help any since he was put through a lot since birth. Smiling warmly at the child in her arms she nuzzled his nose with hers. Then she glanced up at her lord, her head still facing Haru, searching his face for any signs of jealousy.

Sesshomaru wanted to growl in protest but soon realized he was a Inu no Taisho and he must respect that with emotionless looks. Hiding the jealous flame that surged through out him he simply ignored Rin's affectionate motion to Haru and continued the journey. He landed swiftly in the garden's of his lands. Setting Rin down he said coolly," Go to your room Rin and take a bath and wash up your son. I will be in my study, when you are done come there." Sesshomaru said. Then he turned wrapped his arms and jumped onto her balcony and set her down for the last time, but he didn't release his grip, not before placing a kiss on her collarbone, then he leaped over to his own balcony and proceeded through his room to the study room, he saw a heap of papers, growling loudly he began burning each one again.

Rin blushed and touched her neck before looking to Haru who was beginning to cry. She entered the room and nuzzled Haru once more before setting him on the bed," How are we supposed to find diapers for you? I think that's what Kagome-Sama called them when she was changing her daughter." Rin said remembering when Sesshomaru had to make a special trip to Kaede's when he had to meet his new niece. Rin frowned and relized she didn't know how to exactly take care of her child. She knew she had to go to Kagome, Hanabi had never had kids so she wouldn't be able to help her. Rin walked to the bath room and took off her kimono and took Sesshomaru's shirt off Haru and got into the water. She washed herself and Haru and climbed out, drying themselves off she changed into another kimono and found a small blanket on her bed," Sesshomaru." She smiled. She slid it around Haru's body then walked out to Sesshomaru's study.

After finishing burning the papers he set a blanket on Rin's bed and returned to his work till Rin opened the door.

Rin grinned wider," Hello Sesshomaru…" She said walking to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and then said," I sent a letter to my pathetic brother and his wench and they will be making their way here to share information to you about your child," He complied standing up.

Rin furrowed her brow," Milord…why don't you call Haru by his name."

Sesshomaru looked away from her hurtful gaze. He made no comment except strided closer to Rin, now that Haru was out of her, her scent taunted him but Haru was now her main focus, he stopped himself from kissing her once more and managed to stand before her.

" Sesshomaru…please answer me." Rin begged, tears dancing in her eyes.

"Rin…I can not share such a thing with you." He said," You may be angered at me…" He said before walking past her," I'm going to check the borderlands. I do believe there was a strange scent mingled in with the scent." He lied walking away from her.

Rin frowned, her tears running down her cheeks," He doesn't like you Haru." She fell to her knees and sobbed gently," I'm sorry." She winced.

Sesshomaru heard her words and turned directly around," Rin,"he snapped roughly," Do not ever think such thoughts. I do not hate your son. It is rather jealousy that compels me to not call him by his name. I wish for him to be my heir." Sesshomaru purred wrapping his arms around Rin's waist and settling him on his lap, all of it was true. He scolded himself for releasing his feelings," Rin, I must go now…do not share anything I just shared with you…please." He said coldly.

Rin smiled and stopped her tears," Yes milord." She smiled and hugged him. Then she stood up and returned to her room.

Sesshomaru shook his head then pounded his fist into the ground growling angrily," Damn it! I've been entangled in the emotion known as love with her…damn it father…curse you." He snarled. Then he walked downstairs to resume his boarder check.

Rin giggled out loud when she got back to her room," So he is jealous." Rin chuckled," Oh how I wish he was always so open…but that would most likely cause the downfall of the Western Lands…" She winced at the thought of this. Walking out on the balcony with a snoozing Haru she managed to catch a glimpse of her lord checking the boarders of his' lands. She smiled sheepishly then gazed up at the magenta tinted sky. The sun was setting meaning Sesshomaru wouldn't be back till dawn, he normally leaves at sunset because demons think they are safe to travel on his lands in the dark…they were wrong. Rin sighed and began to sing gently as her gaze shifted to the gardens below.

(divider)

Shia let out a string of colorful curse words before screaming," FIX THE CASTLE NOW!" The magic users flinched at her tone and soon they were using up most of their strength to fix the castle," Sesshomaru…don't think you've escaped me yet…I will take that wench's son back. He is Akuma's son…meaning he has special blood pulsing within him…such power that not even Akuma knew how to control in order to save himself from you…" With that, Shia stormed back into her castle in an outrage scolding all who ventured through the halls of the castle.

(divider)

Yes, short chapter, only because I didn't want to run too many plots together. Hm, so Haru has exquisite power eh? How will that play a roll in the story? I don't know…hm…so many ways to turn the tables on the whole story…who knows what I'll do next, I'll try to post the next chapter in the couple few days from now…

-Kiba

Next Chapter- Dangerous

Dark laughter filled the air as a dark figure entered the room, a cloak of blood red and black hid the face of the thing from view, reaching forth it managed to get a grip on Rin's neck shaking her from slumber.

"Sess- help!" Rin cried out, but her lord wasn't there…

The figure threw Rin to the ground and reached for the baby.

"No! Please- don't take him-" Gasped Rin.

The figure ignored her plee and resume to picking up the child.

Rin wanted to move but fear consumed her body,' Sesshomaru…help him…help me…help us!'


	8. Dangerous

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha characters but I do own this story xP

(divider)

As soon as Rin was finished watching the sunset she returned to the bedroom and relaxed on the bed, she set her son in a crib provided by Sesshomaru made by the finest wood and fabric. Rin kissed Haru's forehead then climbed into bed. Her eyes heavy with exhaustion.

(vdivider)

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru ran along the border," I sware there was some damned scent that I smelt on the way here that was dangerous." He snarled, it smelt familier but he couldn't make it out. It was one he'd been around for quite sometime but now it was faded, worn out…lost in the mixture of nature's beauty. He gripped his hand on Tokijin's hilt as he ran, ready for any danger, his golden eyes searching, stalking, glaring at every moving thing. He felt paranoid, as though something unavoidable were about to happen. But he didn't know what. But whatever it was, he didn't like it, his cold expressionless face shone gently among the moon's light that sprawled out across the treeless lands.

Sesshomaru broke into a walk but continued searching restlessly. Growling softly the feeling returned, hitting him squarely in the gut. He stopped and sniffed the air, the scent still lay in the air, stronger now, but fading every second or so,' What the hell?' Thought Sesshomaru doing a full scan of what was around him. No disoriented figure lie among the grass. Giving up once more on hunting down the source he resumed checking his lands of any demonic aura unwelcome.

(divider)

A shadow lurked; a deadly shadow; one with a familiar scent that lingered breathlessly in the air. The owner of the scent was hidden. It's now dark red eyes piercing into the Lord of the Western Lands, every time his golden orbs would come near it, it would dash away silently. Led only by the mind control of another being; one whose power was great…one whose presence was only known by the Lord himself. But he wouldn't know that…not until he was met when the being was controlling another. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon. A black and red cloak hid it's face from view. The figure continued its journey. Not focused on the Lord himself; but his future mate, and her child. The figure finally found the castle, guarded only at the enterance. A chuckle escaped the shadow's pink lips. Grinning it leaped over the wall. The balcony to her room was wide open for attacking.

Dark laughter filled the air as the dark figure entered the room, the cloak of blood red and black hid the face of the thing from view, reaching forth it managed to get a grip on Rin's neck shaking her from slumber.

"Sess- help!" Rin cried out, but her lord wasn't there…

The figure threw Rin to the ground and reached for the baby.

"No! Please- don't take him-" Gasped Rin.

The figure ignored her plee and resume to picking up the child.

Rin wanted to move but fear consumed her body,' Sesshomaru…help him…help me…help us!'

The figure laughed once more," Rin…you took my Sesshomaru, so I will take your son…equal, don't you think?" The figure said coldly, letting the hood fall to reveal, none other than Shiawase's face. Her pupils weren't seen behind her eyes," Shiawase-" Rin's voice squeeked. Rin form shook as Shiawase spoke once more," The child is mine…say good bye to your mommy." Said Shiawase picking up the child's hand and gently putting it in a waving form; just then a bright light wrapped around Haru's form, a burning sensation filled Shiawase's hands, releasing the baby she yelped in pain," Haru!" Rin screamed leaping forth and catching the baby with her hands," Haru…what did you do?" Asked Rin looking to her child, his eyes glew white for a moment then returned to the normal shade.

Haru gurgled, a drop of saliva inching its way down his chin.

Rin focused on Shiawase who was screaming in pain," Help!" Rin screamed, her voice echoing down the halls bearly audible though.

Jaken pushed the door open," Stupid- Shiawase? What are you doing in Rin's room?" Jaken said pointing the staff of two heads towards Shiawase.

The elf smirked then hopped back to the balcony," Hm, damn you imp. I will kill him Rin…trust me." Then Shiawase's possessed form bounded away in elven speed.

Rin was still shaking at her cruel words," Master Jaken…" Rin whimpered like when she was younger.

Jaken stood up taller, a look of defiance on his face," Foolish elf, once Lord Sesshomaru knows about this, her head will be hung." Jaken snapped. Then his yellow eyes shifted to the fearful Rin," Let's go Rin. You are not safe here…" He said, trying to act brave like Sesshomaru would.

" Jaken," she stifled a giggle," your vocabulary sure sounds like Sesshomaru-Sama's." Rin smiled weakly, knowing the imp would appreciate the compliment.

Indeed he did, a light blush cross his face though he said nothing," Lord Sesshomaru would have wished for you to stay in his quarters…" Jaken said coolly. He led Rin into Sesshomaru's room and then said," Two magicians will stay outside of your room and two will be placed on your balcony. You should be safe now, there is already another crib." Only Jaken knew why,' Lord Sesshomaru wished for her offspring to be his.' Jaken thought unbearably. He couldn't understand why Sesshomaru fell for a mortal like the dumb half-breed InuYasha did.

Rin smiled and hugged Jaken happily," Thank you Master Jaken." Rin whispered, she regained posture and set Haru back in his crib," I still wonder how you did that." She whispered then waved good bye to Jaken.

Jaken blushed once more before flattening out his cloak type outfit then exited the room.

A thud sounded the presence of the magicians outside.

Rin frowned shyly then climbed into bed," Oh Lord Sesshomaru…why weren't you here…" She grunted before falling asleep.

(divider)

Sesshomaru smelt the scent fade away then return,' what the hell is making such a foul familiar stench.' Sesshomaru thought. His cold eyes looking around again, he suddenly felt the wave of danger rush over him," Rin." He whispered. Forgetting all about his damned boarder check he ran as fast as possible back to the castle, silver mane flowing against the wind. He glared at the terrain ahead. He then pounced into the air and ran along the current of wind. (like they show at the end of InuYasha's second ending, Deep Forest/Fukai Mori.)

(divider)

3 pages…pathetic…I'll post more tomorrow


	9. Threatened

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Gang, but I do own a Sesshomaru plushie! xD

Thanks for the reviews guys

How's the story? Am I moving too fast or too slow? Review your thoughts please…

* * *

Sesshomaru soon saw his castle and ran faster, soon landing on the ground to go faster, the wind had changed course recently and pushed against his form. He leaped over the gates and stormed into the castle," Jaken!" He yelled coldly.

The imp stumbled to his master, eyes showing full fear of her lord he bowed before studdering," Hello milord…glad you got back safely." He smiled weakly.

Sesshomaru growled back," You question your lord's strength…" He wanted to continue the lecture but soon snapped," Where is Rin?" His voice rolled out like a brick wall, plummeting against Jaken.

Jaken jumped," In your room milord, she was targeted once more, Shiawase tried to steal her child." Jaken explained coming in step with his fast pacing lord.

Only one thing ran through Sesshomaru's mind,' Rin's safety.' He managed to get to his bedroom in a mtter of 10 strides including the stairs which led to another hall in which his room was located. His golden eyes glew red at the thought of Shiawase; he threw the door open," Rin." He said coldly.

Rin's head was brought up by her lord's slightly concerned voice. She smiled warmly and set Haru back in his crib as she ran to her lord. Her arms slid around his neck.

Jaken blushed then bowed and left.

Rin then got the courage to whisper," You weren't here…to protect us." He voice was sorrowful, worried, upset, he lip quivered as she awaited her Lord's reaction.

The words rung in Sesshomaru's head,' _You weren't here_…' a new emotion clouded his head,' No! It couldn't be! I couldn't feel…upset…angered at me…never!' His mind cried out. His grip tightened on Rin's waist as he said coolly," I'm sorry." It came out in his normal harsh voice but he hoped Rin would accept his rare apology.

Rin smiled weakly, tears drowning her face," It's all right milord…" She hugged him and nuzzled her face into his haori, sucking in the pine scent that surrounded his clothing. She mingled her own cherry blossom scent in with the faint intensity of salt from her tears as a reminder for him.

Sesshomaru looked down as the young girl's head and his eyes began to shade over with lust. He immediately released her and stepped back," Rin, I will tell the magicians to break…I will defend you now…my guards are useless. They will be punished." He said swiftly. Then turning on his heel and began leave.

" Wait Lord Sesshomaru, I love you." He words fluttered to a mere whisper. But she knew her Lord could here them well considering the demon blood that pulsed through him, she smiled wider and walked to the window, looking over the magician she saw a familiar hanyou and miko, walking steadily to the castle, the demon slayer, monk, kitsune, and neko demons not with them. She giggled and walked to her dresser, looking for a nice kimono.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched at her words but her said nothing, just merely left though he thought about whispering back,' I love you too,' but wait…since when did he love her? She was merely a helpless girl who he had saved from the death demons for his own experiment, much like Jaken…right? He shook his head, a exasperated sigh escaping his clamped lips as the familiar scent of his half-breed brother and his wench filled his nose," They're here." He merely scoffed.

* * *

InuYasha retorted sharply," I am not going to Sesshomaru's just to see his damn wench's child! Besides, he is of no blood of my old man anyways." He and Kagome were fighting over going to Sesshomaru's obviously.

Kagome's anger really showed," We're going InuYasha! We have to, he made a reluctant trip to come see Yuri! So we have to see Rin's…besides, she needs baby supplies Sesshomaru said." Kagome said sternly for once.

Yuri walked beside her mother, her hand entwined with Kagome's. She wore a forest green kimono with a faded green ribbon that wrapped around her waist and tied at the back. Her feet were protected by a pair of sandals. Two white ears stuck out of her head, surrounded by raven-colored locks. Her steps were wobbly as she kept up with her angered mother," Mommy, we almost 'dare?" Yuri asked at the age of 3.

Kagome focused her attention on her daughter," Yes dear, infact we're here!" She cried out happily, gazing at the protected castle.

* * *

Rin saw Kagome and InuYasha and decided to greet them first. Picking up Haru she walked down the hall and to the entrance doors. She smiled warmly as she saw Sesshomaru walk beside her now. Opening the door the two walked out to the inu hanyou and miko," Hello Kagome-Chan!" Rin grinned wildly.

Kagome saw her friend and grinned," Rin-Chan!" Kagome said happily. She noticed Haru and thought,' That must be Haru…he has ears…but they're orange so Sesshomaru was right. He isn't Sesshomaru's offspring.' Kagome then looked down to Yuri," This is Rin, Yuri." Kagome explained.

Yuri giggled and ran to Rin, almost falling," Win!" She cried smiling.

Rin held out an arm to the young girl as she embraced her proudly," Hello Yuri, when I last saw you, you were just a baby…" She said grinning wider. She brought Haru to Yuri and said," This is Haru." She said warmly.

Yuri opened her mouth," Hawu." Yuri said gladly and kissed Haru's forehead.

Rin smiled then stood up once more.

InuYasha growled lowly at Sesshomaru," So Sesshomaru, sad because Rin's child isn't yours?" His voice was very mockingly as he spoke.

Sesshomaru shot a death glare to InuYasha," I am not jealous half-breed. I do not feel such emotion."

InuYasha smirked," Right, the only thing you can feel is your love for Rin." He snapped back.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and whispered," InuYasha!" Then she sighed and said," Sit boy."

InuYasha kissed the ground forcefully.

Sesshomaru snarled roughly then ignored his brother," Wench, help Rin take care of her child, teach her the things she needs to know." He commanded.

"Please." Added Rin; looking to Sesshomaru with rather cold eyes.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. Then smiled back at Rin," Of course I will Rin." She laughed and walked over to Rin, Yuri, and Haru.

InuYasha got up, an angry look drawn upon his features," Don't command her around Sesshomaru, you aren't her parents." He said remembering a come back he'd heard in Kagome's time.

Sesshomaru once more ignored InuYasha. He simply kept his eyes on Rin, or so it looked. He was actually looking at Haru,' That infant…he has a strong demonic aura…almost as strong as InuYasha's…which for a half-breed is quite strong…but how?' Sesshomaru thought wearily.

Rin was able to see Sesshomaru was staring at Haru and looked at her baby worryingly.

Haru was sucking on his thumb, he opened his jaws and showed his hunger by crying limbly.

Yuri heard him crying and looked to her mother," Why do Hawu cwy?" She pondered pointing a stubby finger at the child.

Kagome chuckled," He is hungry Yuri, are you?" She asked lifting her baby up.

Yuri nodded yawning," I seepy too."

Kagome smiled," Okay, I'll give you your lunch and then you may take a nap." Kagome said warmly before looking to Rin," Shall we begin?"

Rin nodded and held her baby closer to her.

Kagome walked over to InuYasha and pressed a small kiss on his lips before looking to Rin to see if she would make an affectionate motion towards Sesshomaru.

InuYasha blushed then said," We're not staying too long so hurry up."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru,' He probably doesn't want to be embarrassed…' She thought. She simply flashed a smile, swearing she saw a tweak of sorrow fill his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru heard the small friction of Kagome and InuYasha's lips then wanted some of his own. Damn those human emotions! But when Rin just smiled at him he couldn't help but frown on the inside, he quickly shook it off, the tint of jealousy flaring off of him because he didn't get any sugar. (AN: lol) He nodded then turned to his brother," I have business to attend to little brother." Then he strode away, his feet touching the ground silently.

InuYasha shot Sesshomaru a pissed look and growled lowly, he followed the girls at a far distance.

The two girls and their children walked into the castle and to Rin's room, all the maids bowed when they saw Kagome, Rin laughed softly," They must really respect you. The only time I've seen them bow is when Sesshomaru calls of their presence or he passes." Rin said quietly.

Kagome looked to her friend," You get use to it after everyone knows you're a priestess." Kagome said. She then opened the doors to Rin's room, setting a diaper bag on the floor she said gently," I got you a baby supply bag too…here, let me show you, just wait a moment…" Kagome said pulling out some crayons and a coloring book," Here Yuri, color while mommy makes you some food."

Yuri grinned and nodded and sat down a few feet away from her mother and began coloring the outlined pictures of 'InuYasha and the Gang' drawn by Shippo.

Rin smiled and shut the doors behind her. She took a seat a foot away from Kagome so she was facing her.

Kagome grinned to her friend," Your arms must be tired of holding him like that…when I go back to the Feudal Era, I will get something called a carrier. It holds babies in a laying form, all though it's heavier, it's easier." Kagome explained. Then she pulled out two blankets and a pillow and lay them on the floor, a foam pad was placed under it like a miniature mattress to protect the baby from the form. She reached for Haru and set him down on the mat, she smiled then pulled out a bottle," Now, this is what you put the formula in. This is the formula." Kagome said pulling out a container of powder, she then explained how to make the formula into the nice milky substance that Haru would drink," Now, you must test it to see if it is hot. If it's too hot it would obviously burn the babies mouth, in order to test it, shake some on your wrist." She showed the motion," It's perfect. Now you feed him." She gave the bottle to Rin.

Rin nodded as she soaked up all the information, she placed the nipple into Haru's mouth and watched as her song sucked it up steadily. She refocused her attention on Kagome though when she announced she was starting a new lesson.

Kagome took a break though when she saw Haru hadn't finished his bottle yet. Walking over to her drowsy/hungry daughter she fed Yuri applesauce, mashed potatoes, pudding, and some pieces of ham. Due to being a hanyou, Yuri already had her full set of fangs. She then picked up her daughter and looked to Rin," Do you um…mind if she sleeps in your bed?" Kagome asked walking to the bedside.

Rin smoothly replied," Sure!" She looked down to her tired son and stood up," Kagome, he is done and looks tired…anything else we must do?" The foul smell of human waste drowned out all other scents.

Kagome giggled lightly," Oh yes, we must change his diaper." Pulling out a diaper and some powder and wipes she reached for Haru.

Rin gave her son to Kagome and watched as Kagome explained the process of changing a diaper.

"Now, I put 50 diapers in here and will have Urincho deliver you more." Kagome said, Urincho was the hawk demon who delivered things to other places.

Rin nodded and set her snoozing son into the crib and smiled," Arigato Kagome-Chan." Rin whispered kindly.

Kagome nodded, pleased with her work," Now that you know how to take care of you child, all you need is this book in case you forget anything." Kagome chuckled pulling out a thick book. She set it on a small table beside Rin's bed then returned to her friend.

Rin smiled wider," I wonder what Sesshomaru-Sama and InuYasha are doing?" Rin said softly.

* * *

InuYasha was waiting outside," Geez, they take too long just to teach someone how to care for their offspring." He growled softly.

Sesshomaru meanwhile was staring at a note. It was wrinkled but had it's text written blood. He snarled as he reread it over and over again, each time his snarls become louder and thicker in tone. His golden eyes were now the color of the text itself.

**_Dear Lord of the Western Lands,_**

_**I see your pathetic wench was saved by some else besides yourself. Your damn lucky, for if she wasn't. Her heir would be slain across the floor of her room and so would she. Do me a favor; go check your borderlands everyday. That way I actually have a bigger chance of succeeding. Don't worry, for I will. **_

**_Shiawase mentioned that wench's idiot of a son had some undescibable power. For when she tried to pick him up, her hands were almost burnt to the bone…hm, maybe that stupid half-breed is a threat? It's your decision. But either way; we'll kill them both._**

_**Chow, **_

_**Lady Shia**_

He burned the note slyly with his poison claws then glared at the door, Rin wasn't safe anywhere anymore…and what about her child? The thought burned a thick hole in his skull as he proceeded out the door and to Rin's room to protect her himself, for now and maybe even forever,' Wait, why am I, Sesshomaru the Inu No Taisho protecting her…I will not admit any feelings towards her; for I do NOT feel such things towards any mere mortal. I just will not allow anyone who is loyal to me die at the hands of such a filthy demon.' He thought sternly. He immediately ignored his brother and leaned against the other side of the door.

InuYasha glared at him," You seem pissed at something Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru replied coldly," Nothing of your damn business little half-breed."

InuYasha just growled lowly, he was almost over all the stupid remarks people made. The things they used to hurt him so painfully. The angered words like, half-breed or half-wit.' He shook of the memories of him and his mother and returned to waiting for the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shia lay in a chair she had a smirk of pleasure on her face," Do you think he's gotten the letter yet, Durza?"

The demon nodded, his arms were crossed over his chest, his lips were creased into a line. No emotion except hate being shone in his eyes.

Shia smiled and replied," Good." She was busy reading reports on how many of her troops survived. Most of them did. She nodded at the reports then got up and left silently. She walked outside where her troops were strengthening their powers both physically and magically. Her voice was cold as she snapped," You guys didn't try hard enough. You pathetic losers all stayed alive because you guys didn't die trying to keep Sesshomaru's bitch!"

The group winced," Sorry Ma'am" They said bowing to the waist.

Shia growled back," AM I FINISHED!"

They winced again and replied," No ma'am!"

Shia ignored them and said," As punishment you worthless youkai and mortals will work for two days straight!"

Some moaned softly though they knew Shia could here them.

Shia set them death glares then returned to her castle.

* * *

The girls walked out silently but jumped as two pairs of golden eyes gazed at them.

"Sit boy." Kagome whispered sharply.

InuYasha slammed into the wood," What the hell was that for wench!" He snapped back.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again?" Kagome snarled back crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Rin just smiled wearily at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother, laughing silently.

" Good, now that you've taught Rin all the shit she needs to know we can leave now." Inuyasha announced pulling Kagome to the exit.

"Oh no! You must stay for the night…please?" Rin argued beggingly.

Sesshomaru shot her a glare but she shook it off.

Kagome smiled," We'd love too!" She stopped InuYasha with a tug.

InuYasha growled lowly but knew if he proceeded in attacking the manner he would be 'sat' again.

Rin looked to her friend once more," You and InuYasha can sleep in the room next to mine. Yuri may too of course…right Sesshomaru-Sama?" Rin pleaded looking to her lord.

He merely snorted but nodded reluctantly.

Kagome blushed," There's two separate beds...right?" Asked Kagome.

Rin stared at Kagome," Um…no…why?"

"Oh well…InuYasha and I don't sleep in the same bed." Her blush became darker.

InuYasha had a display of disappointment in his eyes but that's all that he allowed the feeling to be shown.

Rin opened her mouth in an 'o' formation. She grinned then said," Then you may sleep in the room across from me, it has one bed and as for InuYasha…"

InuYasha quickly input," I will guard her and Yuri by leaning against the wall like usual."

Rin nodded by her smile became a frown.

Sesshomaru just quirked a brow but said nothing except," The sun is setting, if you want to go water the gardens Rin like usual, I would go now."

Rin nodded and looked to Kagome," Care to join me?"

Kagome grinned and nodded, InuYasha followed coldly.

Sesshomaru took look-out upon the roof like usual although Rin never knew he was watching her considering her left from his balcony.

InuYasha and Kagome watched as Rin watered the flowers happily.

Rin hurried and soon was finished, now her focus was on the sun," If you look just above the castle walls you can see it's peak.

InuYasha picked up Kagome and leaped upon the wall so she could see.

Kagome squeaked but admired the beauty of it.

Rin had a look of sorrow on her face as she longed someone to pick her up and show her the sunset at a perfect view.

Sesshomaru saw her face and jumped down," Rin, do you wish to see it at the angle in which InuYasha's woman is?" His voice was smooth and seductive.

Rin nodded, smiling the whole time.

His hands rested on her hips as he leaped up but took a stance in the tree, closer to the sun, he could see Rin's bliss in seeing the sight and was happy for a moment because he caused such an emotion to over come her.

Rin's mouth opened in surprise as she looked at the tints of pinks and orange. She soon smiled and hugged Sesshomaru," Thank you." She whispered before pulling away, knowing her Lord wouldn't appreciate the open romantic gesture.

Sesshomaru felt warmth rush over him though he showed no sign of it, he merely looked at Rin then looked away.

Kagome snickered as she pointed at the couple in the tree," Look InuYasha." She whispered.

InuYasha laughed loudly," Hah! Looks like Sesshomaru does have feelings for her." He giggled softly.

Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru heard this and shot a death glare towards his brother and they glew red.

"Oh, did I anger you milord!" Rin said alarmed at his eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at her, retaking their golden state," No Rin." Was all he said before picking her up and hopping back towards the castle angrily,' I do not have feelings for her.' He argued with himself.

InuYasha and Kagome followed, a sly grin still plastered upon InuYasha's face. Kagome just smiled and nudged him," Stop InuYasha, your going to embarrass him and cause your death." She giggled. InuYasha stared doubtfully at her," Yeah, like the dumbass could even scratch me." He remarked. Kagome rolled her eyes and raised her brows chuckling.

* * *

Well, this is the longest chapter yet xDDDDD

About 10 pages

Thank you for the reviews! If you have any questions email me

-Kiba

Next Chapter: Uncovered


	10. Mated

Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYasha –sigh- but I wish I owned 'em!

I decided that I've been spending too much time making things at Sesshy's POV so I'm going to focus on Rin in this chappie…I think xD Yeah, I know, in the last chapter I said it was going to be called Uncovered…well…I changed my mind xP

* * *

Once Rin was brought back to her room by Sesshomaru she walked to Haru and saw he was still sleeping," Wow, he must have been very tired." She whispered. She took her eyes off of the snoozing child and looked to the moon outside,'_Lord Sesshomaru_..._he must be jealous.'_ Rin thought happily. A goofy grin was set on her face as she walked to the bathroom and shut the door, she needed a show anyway. Starting the water she thought deeply about her lord,' Its as though he could read my mind when he took me to watch the sunset…and he didn't refuse my hug…but then again he never does.' She giggled slightly and slid into the clear liquid, it's heat rushing through her like when Sesshomaru almost mated with her," mmmm…" She said outloud remembering the passionate night. She hated it bitterly when he stopped.

Dipping her head into the water she remerged and began washing herself,' He must love me. Otherwise he wouldn't have done that nor felt jealous towards Haru…' The proof was there. He must love her! But how would she ever find out? Groaning loudly in frustration she scrubbed shampoo into her ebony locks and washed it out quickly,' Oh Lord Sesshomaru…your so confusing.'

* * *

" Oh InuYasha, Rin doesn't know yet! If she did she probably would have kissed him or something…but does she love him?" Kagome asked rather loudly. She'd been questioning the situation ever since the couple had gotten into their room. Kagome had just gotten Yuri out of Rin's room while she was bathing.

The hanyou gave Kagome an annoyed look and said coldly," How should I know? I never hang around that cold-hearted bitch." InuYasha leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

The distressed 18-year old girl glared at him then sighed," I'll talk to her in the morning…" Kagome answered walking to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

InuYasha smirked then closed his eyes, awaiting Kagome to return.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into his room which was to the right of Rin's he could faintly here the hum of water and knew Rin was finishing up her bath. He sighed and remembered the night he almost had taken her, he was so close, but then he let her slip away by himself. Regretting it he pounded his fist into the wall, shattering the wall itself and creating a hole in the room beside his, not Rin's. Grunting he shook off the pain. Frustrated he knew he needed to get out of here, and protect her. Sitting down on his bed he took a deep breath out of his mouth and released it through it nostrils. He closed his eyes and sighed stressfully.

* * *

Rin smiled as she finished up her thoughts about her lord and changed into a pair of pajamas Kagome had gotten her. The pants were dark blue and had purple crescent moons set around them. They matched a dark blue tank-top, it had a purple moon in the center too, the pants were fleece while the top was made of cotton and it's straps were silk. She brushed her hair and walked over to her bed, she slid under the covers and sucked in the air, she wished it smelt of her Lord like when she slept in his room. Frowning she wished her lord would sleep with her one final time.

Sesshomaru smelt Rin's scent become stronger as it was intangled with arousal but yet it was sprinkled with sorrow. He growled at the mere thought of Rin thinking of some guy, wait, did he just admit he was jealous,' No! Damn it…curse you father, why have you brought me down with you and my brother to fall in love with a mortal!' He thought bitterly. His growling seized and he nearly stormed into Rin's room to find out why she was thinking of some man…and what about the sorrow? Had he not given her what she wanted? He stood and walked into her room, his yellow eyes dancing with attraction to the young girl sleeping. He shook it away and leaned against the wall smirking, then she mumbled something.

"_Lord Sesshomaru_." It came out in a attracted whisper. Rin tossed and turned in her sleep as she resumed her passionate dreams. This time it didn't end right at the pleasurable parts. It continued all the way till they both met their climaxes. Then something terrible happened, the man that just mated with her, turned into a horrfying monster, it was Akuma. The dead bastard laughed in a deadly way then hissed," You think your precious hubby could kill me? Never, sure he could kill my flesh…but my spirit haunts others…and Rin…my forbidden love…you are the victim." Then he faded away as Rin awoke springing out of bed," SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rin screamed.

Sesshomaru noticed how Rin began letting out grunts of worry and fright, he didn't know what or who she was dreaming about, but he was right at her side as she leaped up. He held her back with one slender hand and the other on her cheek," Rin," he said coolly," it's alright. Your safe…with me." He whispered in her ear.

Rin gripped Sesshomaru's sleeves and pressed her cheek upon his chest as she scooted into his lap, she sat uncomfortably upon him and listened to his heartbeat," Sesshomaru-Sama…it was awful…Akuma…he returned..and and…" Rin fainted from the experience of shock.

Sesshomaru scooped his young ward up and brought her form closer to him," I'm right here." He whispered brushing her lips with his own. He then attempted to set Rin down who had apparently regained consciousness because she gripped his shirt tighter and whimpered," No…please." Sesshomaru granted his wish and sat down on her bed, he leaned his head against the wall and let Rin lean her head on his chest as her legs were settled over his, he wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, sucking in her sweet scent.

* * *

The moon's rays shone upon the couple as Rin was the first to awaken," It must have been a long time since he's slep." She commented looking up at the taiyoukai who held her tightly. She brought her finger to the delicate stripes on his cheeks. She gently outlined the beautiful markings then blushed as she noticed two golden eyes staring at her. She pulled back her hand but was stopped when Sesshomaru gripped her wrist and kissed it passionately, she blushed furiously as he pressed his lips against her's tenderly. She submitted to his plead of access to her mouth.

The two battled for dominance till they had to break away to breathe.

Sesshomaru lay Rin down on her back and took of her top and laid a trail of warmth down her neck to her breasts. Taking one nipple in his jowls he flicked at it playfully with his tongue and messaged the other with his free hand, he chuckled lightly at the pleasant moans coming from Rin. He licked the nipple till it was a deep shade of pink then switched.

Rin smiled as she released another moan,' _Finally, he's finishing what he started_.' Rin thought dizzily. She let out another groan then looked down at him, a goofy smile crossed her face once more.

Sesshomaru looked up at her as he began attacking her naval with his tongue. She had arousal and passion flaring in her eyes. He grinned numbly at her then captured her lips once more before sticking a finger into her.

Rin grimaced in pain though she knew it probably wouldn't hurt as bad as when Akuma had done it considering he stole away her purity. She brought the kiss deeper as she felt another finger being placed into her, she giggled lightly as she felt his member brush against her leg.

Sesshomaru pulled away and said," Is something humerous?"

Rin gave him a disappointed look and shook her head," No, of course not-" He lips were chained up again by his. Finally she felt his membrane settle and then thrust into her, her eyes widened but she felt the blissful feelings return and she moaned into his mouth. He pumped slowly into her and she soon found herself wanting more, she pulled out of their kisses and said," Faster please Sesshomaru-Sama." She felt him agree to her request and soon the two were rocking in a sweet motion till their climaxes had almost came.

"Call my name." He whispered huskily as Sesshomaru thrusted harder into her.

She grinned and moaned loudly," Lord Sesshomaru…" She hadn't reached her end yet so it wasn't a shout.

He grunted in distress as he was finishing the moment before his climax," My real name." He commanded warmly.

She obeyed and felt her climax hit," SESSHOMARU!" She felt the warmth shoot through her before he emptied himself into her womb then crashed down beside her. A thin grin lay spread out upon her face," Arigato…Sesshomaru-Koi."

His eyes widened then the closed as he whispered calmly," Good night…Rin-Koi." Then the tide of rest swept over them both.

* * *

"Oh kami Sesshomaru!" Roared InuYasha covering his ears," Finally! The damn mating fest has ended." He said coldly closing his eyes tightly.

Kagome glared at him," Oh come on InuYasha, they haven't made as much noise as we probably did a few weeks ago." She scolded rather roughly before blushing.

InuYasha snorted then closed his eyes," You should get some rest, we're leaving tomorrow." He said sharply..

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, she looked over into the crib that Yuri slept in. The infant stirred but continued to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Shiawase had just arrived an hour after Rin and Sesshomaru finished their mating. She opened the doors silently and crept over to Haru's crib,' I don't know why Mistress Shia wants this damned child.' Thought Shiawase as she scooped up the child.

Haru's eyes opened, their color white as ice, he opened his mouth and attempted to let out a ear-splitting cry.

Shia smirked and let out a drop of red liquid into his mouth," This should shut you up till we get back." She whispered before escaping before the couple sleeping in the bed could awaken.

* * *

Yeah, short chapter, thanks for the nice reviews, there, I finished a lemon, how did I do? Rate me out of a scale on 1-5 on the lemon, lol, I'm sure I could've put more detail but –shrugs- oh well…

I'm sure I'll put another one in there…happy thankgiving you guys! For those who celebrate it xDDDD

-Kiba

Next Chapter: Captured

"OH MY GOSH! LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed sitting up sharply as she stared into the empty crib.

The Inu no Taisho sat up covering his ears," What's wrong?" He said coolly.

Rin stared at the crib," They took…Haru." She broke down in tears, her inner thighs hurt or else she would have gone running out to Ah-Un to try to find Haru. She knew it was a foolish idea.

Sesshomaru's eyes glew red. Now that he was mated with Rin, he had taken on the roll as Haru's step-dad," They will die." He said coldly before rising and walking to the balcony," Come Rin." He said squatting to allow his mate to climb on.


	11. Captured

Declaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha peeps… sadly 

Omg guys, thanks so much for the reviews! I promise there is going to be another lemon within the next 3-5 chapters…ya, I know that's a long time away but erm…yeah…

* * *

The sun shone in on Sesshomaru and Rin at exactly 7am when Rin's body awoke.

"OH MY GOSH! LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed sitting up sharply as she stared into the empty crib.

The Inu no Taisho sat up covering his ears," What's wrong?" He said coolly.

Rin stared at the crib," They took…Haru." She broke down in tears, her inner thighs hurt or else she would have gone running out to Ah-Un to try to find Haru. She knew it was a foolish idea.

Sesshomaru's eyes glew red. Now that he was mated with Rin, he had taken on the roll as Haru's step-dad," They will die." He said coldly before rising and walking to the balcony," Come Rin." He said squatting to allow his mate to climb on.

Rin was sobbing that she stumbled to get on him. But once she was on she felt the air hit her full force as Sesshomaru ran as hard as he could after no scent.

"Damn it, they left no scent." Sesshomaru reported sadly. He continued to chase the air along the boarders of his lands till night beckoned warningly to come with the setting sun. He landed gracefully then looked back at Rin.

Rin got off Sesshomaru slowly, she felt to insecure. Her baby…her child…her offspring was now gone," They got him…and we can't get him back…" She whispered sinking down to her knees.

Sesshomaru glared at her," Since when does my mate think such unbearable thoughts…" But he knew it was she said was true. He came up behind her and held her close, he rested his chin on her shoulder and massaged her pelvis with him thumbs (ooooh, wouldn't that feel good?).

Rin leaned into him," Oh Sesshomaru…what are we going to do?" She asked. Her raven locks were ruffled from the breeze as she nuzzled his chest, she turned herself around so her legs were now on either side of her sitting lord, her abdomen was settled against his stomach and her bottom sat squarely in his lap.

Sesshomaru moved his arms so they were now hugging her," For once…I do not know." It came out with the most emotional sorrow Sesshomaru had ever released. He could feel Rin's tears resume their downpour into his shirt. He set his chin upon her head and tightened the hug.

Rin couldn't believe it, her lord…her mate…had nothing to say. No plans of action, nothing to protect or save her son. Haru was captured once and for all and there was nothing they could do. She scolded herself for even mating last night. If they had waited to mate, Haru would be safely in her arms right now. Anger sizzled in her but she fought back with sorrow and pleasure as she remembered the wonderful night they shared just her and her mate.

Sesshomaru could smell the constant change in her emotions, sorrow, arousal, and worst of all…anger. He pushed her away slightly and said," Why are you mad." It came out in his normal cold voice.

Rin shook her head," Nothing." She said coolly. She knew if she told him, he'd probably unmate her; if that was even possible.

Sesshomaru gripped her arms tighter," Rin, your lying. Tell me what is wrong!"

Rin shook her head, tears running down her soaked and swollen cheeks," Nothing! Now let go of me please!" She begged trying to get out of his mighty grip.

He obeyed and released her; he then got up and walked away back to where he suggested camp which was in the open forest area.

Rin thanked him silently and wrapped her arms tightly against her chest. She then set her head on her kneecaps. She looked up at the stars and whimpered," Why?"

* * *

"Well a decent farwell would have done some good." Retorted InuYasha picking up Kagome and Yuri.

Kagome nodded gently," They probably had to go check the boarders or something…I sware I heard Rin screaming something."

InuYasha snickered before saying," She probably said,' OH SESSHOMARU!'"

Kagome gave him a dark glare before leaping out of his arms while they were still on the ground," Sit boy." She said sternly.

The hanyou plummeted to the ground growling. Once he regained posture he yelled at her," What the hell was that for!"

Kagome smirked before saying," You should never talk bad about someone like that InuYasha." She then allowed InuYasha to pick them up, then take flight.

The hanyou snorted then took off.

* * *

Shiawase handed the child over to Shia and snapped," Now my share of the deal…"

Shia smirked and handed over a kimono made of silk that reached the floor, it was black with red lined sleeves and a red dragon slid up one side of her leg while on the other leg was a slit that ended at her thigh. She also gave her a fan that was blood red and was outlined in black it was used much like Kagura's except instead of controlling wind, it used fire to attack," Now that you've gotten your things, go rest up and eat for tomorrow…" She said coldly before looking at the child who lay in her arms.

Shiawase smiled evilly, bowed, and then left.

Shia laughed coolly before saying," Now child, please don't look so threatening, as long as you cannot speak, and I am wearing this kimono and gloves, I am safe." She then said," You will now think of me as your mother. I will give you immortal life and increase your powers to unlimited strength. I will also give you a stronger body."

Haru's eyes opened once more, they continued to glow but he closed his mouth reluctantly.

Shia grinned before setting him down and pulled out a sword, holding it feet above Haru she purred," By shadows that haunt the deathly night, for he who runs the earthly knight. May the moon above protect this child from anything that may be worth his while…" The sword glew white and soon the light made an aura around Haru, his body grew longer and his baby features became those of a man.

When Shia was done he stood about 6 feet in height. His hair now reached his butt and his ears were a tad-bit larger, his tail stretched out to about 3 feet long and he now had muscles rippling from his stomach and arms and legs. Grinning he said rather sharply," I get clothes…right?" His voice was strong but soft. He spoke with pride though.

Shia glared at him then tossed him a shirt, some pants and chest armor.

Haru thanked her with a nod then put them on," Weapon?" He asked.

Shia snickered back," You've got magic powers, what more do you need?" She said coldly.

Haru frowned but nodded," I'm going to go rest."

Shia stared at him," You don't even know where your supposed to stay weakling."

Haru shrugged," I'll find it in time." He snarled back.

Durza glared at him then walked to Shia's side jealous,' _That bastard_.' He thought.

* * *

"Rin, you must get some rest." His hard voice said to the girl who was still curled up. Her eyes were staring into the fire ever since it was made. Which was 5 hours ago, she refused to rest.

' _I can't sleep…not with this grudge held against Sesshomaru…it just wouldn't be right for me to sleep with a dirty mind_.' She thought coldly. She lifted her head and said," I cannot." Then she resumed looking in the flames.

Sesshomaru glared at her," Why not." It rolled off his tongue angrily,' _How dare she disobey me_.' He knew if she weren't the one he loved, she would be dead by now.

The stressed girl stared at Sesshomaru for a moment the whimpered," Why…why did you take me then…why couldn't you have waited till today! Or tomorrow! Why did you choose yesterday?" Her voice finally released the anger that flared within her. She regretted taking out her anger on Sesshomaru now. She just stared at his cold gaze, wondering what he would do.

Sesshomaru was taken back,' _What! So this is what angered her? Our mating?_' He glared at her then said," Because Rin…If I were to wait any longer, my demon would have taken you…for you are in heat. Besides…I-" He cut himself off and turned his back to her. He would let her finish the sentence mentally.

She blushed madly as she never knew he could tell these things. But the last words were what effected her the most,' Besides…I' She played the words over and over again,' He what!' Then it hit her, what he said last night. It was true, it wasn't some game to lead her on. She smiled, stood, and ran at her lord, she hugged him tightly and let the tears resume falling," I am sorry milord…I am sorry for my hurtful words. I don't regret what we did…at all. I guess I just…miss him." She whispered gently.

Sesshomaru knew she'd finished off his words and held her close, he stroked her raven locks and then said," Now come…you must rest because we are heading back to the castle. I am sorry for your loss." He said kindly for once in his long life. He released her from his hug and sat down, his eyes staring at the brush and debris that was scattered around them from the falling of leaves and such. Nothing suspicious seemed to be there so he refocused his eyes on Rin.

Rin grinned wider at his words," It is alright Lord Sesshomaru…" She submitted to his plea of sleep and sat down beside Sesshomaru and leaned against his shoulder lovingly, then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Yupperz, another short chappie…HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE!

Mine was okay

By the way, I need your guy's ideas for the next chapter…I know what I'm going to do after the next one but I want your ideas for the next chapter…here are the boundries

It cannot involve Haru being shown to Rin or Sesshomaru

There cannot be a lemon between Sesshomaru and Rin Don't worry there will be another one


	12. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

Yes, I'm sorry but I won't be able to finish this fanfic till probly x-mas cuz I got my laptop taken away –slams head onto desk- so I'm sorry but the computer I'd be using is my 'family' one and I type lemons obviously so I don't want to take a risk towards my parents and them finding out their daughter is typing such things when she is younger than 15 xD

Till next update (w/ my laptop in my arms, lol)

-Kiba


	13. Marked

Disclaimer: -- you know the drill…

Thanks for the reviews! Well, here's what I was thinking when I read yours guy's.

Haru doesn't know that Shia isn't his mother though he has the cocky attitude because he didn't go through the discipline stages of life as a younger child. So yes he does act snappy towards Shia but he does think of her as a mother. When he was hearing Shia, he didn't understand what she was saying, all he knew was that she was speaking of something very enjoyable towards him considering her tone and smirk. So now that he is older he understands her and looks to her as his mother because she placed certain fake memories into him…I guess I should have added that eh?

* * *

When Rin awoke she was laying on something furry, and she was covered up by a…shirt? She blushed as she realized it was Sesshomaru's meaning he was shirtless. She looked around her and saw nothing," Where is he?" She said curiously as she sat up. She brushed off her kimono and looked around, soon she became bored and began to wonder further away in search of her lord. 

Sesshomaru could smell Rin as she neared towards him; he smirked as he bathed himself. He dipped his head into the water then crossed his arms as he leaned against a rock that was submerged in water.

Rin poked her head through some bushes and fell back blushing," Eep!" She cried, holding her cheeks after feeling the rush of embarrassment cover them. She closed her eyes and came out of hiding," Truly sorry Lord Sesshomaru." She whimpered bowing furiously.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow and looked at her bowed form," Rin. There is no need to be sorry…it is not like you haven't seen this before." He said coolly, he chuckled as her cheeks glew a deeper red.

Rin was mentally screaming at herself,' _Ya know, he is right…meep! How am I thinking such things?_' She quickly turned away giggling at her stupidity to forget such things and said," I'll see you back at camp mi'lord." She then began to run away.

Sesshomaru got out of the water and dressed, he was done anyways. He walked back to camp where he saw Rin still blushing; she had a faint smile on her lips as she was staring at the sky. He walked over and put on his shirt then his shoulder armor and finally his fluff. He turned back to Rin who was still staring out into space, she seemed not even to notice him," Rin." He said coldly.

Rin was taken out of her trance when she heard Sesshomaru's voice," Oh, sorry milord." She said apologetically. She stood and walked over to him.

Sesshomaru made no reply, he merely bent down for Rin to climb on.

Indeed she did, she leaned her head against the furry warmth on his shoulder and nuzzled her face into it. She felt Sesshomaru begin running as relaxed on his back, she lifted her head and saw the things around them begin to blur as they gained speed. She smiled and glanced over her Lord's shoulder; she looked at his face and saw he was focusing on something. His eyes were closed and he was breathing in his ear ever so slowly. She began to wonder what her Lord was thinking about; she noticed the stone castle was coming into sight. She grinned pleasurably at the thought to return to the fine castle, but soon, thoughts of Haru returned and she had to try her hardest to wedge back tears.

Sesshomaru could smell her tears but decided not to question that matter," Rin, tonight you will sleep in my room." He said coldly. He set her down as soon as they came to the wooden doors and opened one of them loudly," Jaken." He cried sternly.

Rin agreed silently and smiled weakly as the green imp scurried forth," Yes milord and milady?" He said bowing deeply. Rin began to question his formal greeting but stopped herself short.

"Tell the maid's to gather up dinner and serve it to my room. Also, I want two kimonos made for your lady." He spoke with such icy wording that it sounded like Rin had always been the Lady of the Western Lands.

Jaken bowed before saying," Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." then scattered away to the kitchen.

Rin smiled at her mate before taking his hand and walking to his quarters, as soon as they got to his room he kissed her lips and said," No one shall disturb us any longer." She blushed of course but sat down on his bed and soaked in the beauty of the room once more.

Sesshomaru put on his emotionless mask after the romantic gesture then locked his glass back doors before settling down; he set his shoulder armor aside and took off his swords from his hip. He had to breathe out of his mouth now because of Rin's monthly cycle but managed to take a seat against the wall without letting out any purrs of lust.

Rin climbed into his bed hesitantly but laid contently before closing her eyes,' _I wonder why he still isn't able to sleep beside me._' She knew it was probably some "demon rule" she was still arguing with the matter before she fell asleep restlessly.

Sesshomaru watched the girl in his bed protectively and watched as the covers rose and settled down with each inhale and exhale of the sleeping beauty. He smiled numbly at her before focusing on the matter that he was to watch of any danger.

* * *

The sun rays hid behind the clouds meaning Rin was awaken by what was left of the segments of light. She sat up and stretched out her thin arms and looked over to find her lord looking at her, and eyes brow raised, no emotion playing a role on his masked face. She smiled to him and said," Good Morning Sesshomaru-Koi." She climbed out of bed and grabbed a kimono of a yellow tint and a pale orange obi that wrapped around her slim waist," Rin, I want you to wear another layer under that." She gave him a confused look," Any reason why mi'lord?" Sesshomaru didn't answer her question but thought the answer,' It should cloud your scent enough not to force me in my lustful state.' Rin smiled and entered the bathroom unanswered. 

Pulling on the thick yellow kimono she placed her yellow and orange one over that, brushing her hair and teeth the exited to the room only to see her Lord waiting for her," Come Rin, breakfast is waiting for you." He said icily.

Rin smiled and headed out the door, she went down the stairs to the table and sat down happily, she began to eat the eggs that sizzled on her plate until they were all gone, she took a sip of fresh squeezed orange juice and said," Milord, may I please go out and examine the gardens?" Rin asked brightly.

Sesshomaru nodded but followed her out silently. He watched her as she sat down and watered each blossom and smelt each rose. She stroked each water lily and cared for every daffodil. He could smell her scent taunt him and sometimes he had to turn away.

"I am done milord." Rin smiled. She could feel her lord's heated gaze on her as she turned around, his eyes were half-lidded as he neared towards her, she made no attempt to push him away as he held her close, bringing his warm lips to hers; crashing them together in perfect harmony," Lord Sesshomaru…not here." She gasped.

He nodded and picked her up leaping onto his balcony. He edged the door open and set her down preciously. Nuzzling her neck he brought his lips back to hers and resumed his pursuit, licking playfully at her lip like he had done just a night ago he smiled as she allowed him in. Running his pink muscle into her, they danced until Sesshomaru won. He searched every crevice of her mouth before he had to break away because of the loss of air. He undid her kimono and slid off the extra layer that she had just recently put on. Placing kisses down her neck to her collarbone he knew he needed to wait till after they mated, she surprised him as she overtook the moment to flip him over," Not yet Sesshomaru." She said entranced by lust. She held his arms up above his head and laid butterfly kissed down his chiseled chest till her had to release a slight moan.

Grinning devilishly she brought her mouth down to his groin and flicked at it with her tongue, she could here him whimpering at her touch. She took it into her mouth and slid her tongue under it then switched between suckles and taunting him with her tongue. She sat up and kissed him lips tenderly as she massaged his manhood. Finally he stopped her, seizing her hands from motion he kissed her palms gently," Not today Rin." He chuckled then flipped her over," Now where was I? Oh yes." He kissed each breast several times before licking them till their nipples tint was a deep pink. Rin moaned pleasurably as he ran his tongue around her naval and got down to her dark curls. Placing a kissed on her base he brought his lips back to hers, he gave her the final look. The look that would top it off, the look that asked her,' Are you ready?' She smiled and nodded, setting himself into her and began thrusting slowly into her; taunting them both for the bliss that would come with speed. She moaned for him to pace them faster. He obeyed her plea and was a bit surprised when she bucked into him, grinding her hips into his as he set the speed faster, the two were pulsing madly with wanting to be released so Sesshomaru tried to meet up with her climax. Just when they thought they were going to die of happiness, Sesshomaru released himself into her, finishing off whatever was left within him, he felt exhaustion rush over him," Rin, this is going to hurt but it's okay…relax." He urged as he sunk his fangs into the crease along her collar bone.

She winced but smiled as two tears trickled down her cheeks," I love you Sesshomaru."

After he finished licking clean of the blood he fell beside her mumbling," I love you too."

* * *

I came up with a small idea…how did you like? Okay, when Rin and Sesshomaru first mated, Rin didn't get pregnant. But a while back someone gave me the comment to give Sesshy a son. So now he's going to have one of his own 

But what happens when Rin finds out she's pregnant?

Next Chappie: Raged


	14. Raged

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters xD

Icygirl2: They can't retrieve Haru because they know Shia has raised her barriers and they know for sure she has full control of Haru but what they don't know is about Shia using dark magic to transform him and brainwash him. **Plus after Shia was done transforming Haru, I forgot to mention she put up a barrier around her castle, her castle is still visible but all their scents are hidden…ah yes, I supposed I should have put that **

Note: PLEASE READ THE BOLD TEXT READERS! Lol

Oh by the way **New story**, it's called Dancing with a demon…please read xD

Chapter 13: Betrayed

(divider)

"Milord!" Jakens high voice cried as he entered the room at rapid pace, he seized though when he saw his Lord's glowing red eyes as his lord's hair ruffled in the aura of his demonic aura.

"Shia." Sesshomaru said coldly. His hands were clenched as his bare form was only covered by the covers, due to his sudden sit-up the fabric were torn from Rin's chest leaving her bare. He turned to Jaken," Jaken, I want Hanabi and her force to put up barriers around the castle till I get out." He commanded.

The imp nodded, not wanting to anger his lord with a simple question as to why Rin was in his bed. He scrambled down yelling the order.

Sesshomaru climbed out of bed, he turned to his mate and said," Rin…" His eyes returned to the golden so he wouldn't frighten her with the anger that sizzled with in him at the woman who was attacking them.

Rin awoke slowly but sat up, blushing at her lord," Yes Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"I need you to come with me." He said walking to the closet.

Rin nodded and followed him,' I can feel the faint vibe of his aura, this is bad.' She thought nervously.

Sesshomaru guided her to the back of his walk-in closet. There hung his usual outfit only the normal white was silver and the red was that of blood-red. Two empty sheaths were sitting against the wall, held up by thin wooden shelves. Beside the two stacked sheaths and kimono was another kimono and sheath only the sheath was occupied.

The other kimono was a dark shade of red, like the color of a bloody rose. Its obi was crimson. The collar color of the kimono was the same crimson along with the tips of the sleeves. Although Sesshomaru was the Inu no Taisho, the kimono had a red dragon sliding up the side of the kimono.

The sword sheathed beneath the kimono had a garnet sheath with a ruby embedded into the top of the sheath near the hilt of the sword. The hilt of the sword was ebony with a red crystal embedded into it.

Sesshomaru looked to Rin," Rin-koi. I need you to change into this and wear this…" He motioned to a pair of shoulder armor like his," and secure you with this though you shouldn't need to use it." He said pointing to the sword. He took off the kimono and said," I'll hook the sheath onto your kimono once you change...I'm going into battle." He said coolly as though it was something ordinary, which it pretty much was.

Rin gasped before yelping," No Sesshomaru!" Her fear took control of her as she looked at him with teary eyes.

Sesshomaru suddenly smelt something more in her scent besides fear. When a human gives off tons of one emotion, they release another scent; the scent of virginity or pregnancy. Rin was pregnant. He felt his blood pulse as he realized her needed to protect Rin. He hugged her and held her close," Rin…I will stay at your side." He whispered.

Rin blushed but said," Thank you." She then took the kimono with soothing hands and changed in the bathroom near by while Sesshomaru changed in the closet. When Rin came out she was beautiful. Sesshomaru tied on the sword then said," This was my mother's sword, it was forged from her mother's fang and was supposed to be passed on to her daughter to use but since I was her son…" He stopped then said," It is the Wyvrenbrisingr, long name I know." He said winking reassuringly.

Rin smiled but nodded," I will treat it with care milord."

Sesshomaru smiled then had Rin put his hair in a high pony-tail like his father's was when he had his last battle. He then tied Rin's up with a red ribbon. He nodded to her then scooped up Rin and leaped out of his door onto the roof. His eyes began glowing red again once he saw Shia's troops not even breaking a sweat…but how? He set Rin down on the roof, he held one hand around her waist so she couldn't fall and let her look around.

Rin's eyes glanced at the straining magicians from Hanabi. She frowned to Sesshomaru," Can't I help them? By the way, about the Wyvrenbrisingr…how am to use it if I am not a demon?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth then said," I do not know." He knew why, it was because she had a child growing with-in her who had demon blood with-in _her_ body. Sesshomaru smirked but then saw a black sonic wave crashing through the barrier coming towards them, Sesshomaru slashed at it with ease using the Tokijin. He watched the lightning surge into the black wave and fight. Sesshomaru held Tokijin in place so the Dragon Strike could continue.

Rin knew he needed help so she took out her sword and swung it, a flash of red combined with the Tokijin, its flame-like form winding up with the lightning of the Tokijin's attack. The two powers undid the slick attack of the black magic.

Sesshomaru stood astonished at the power of his mother's sword. Then he realized why it was called the Wyvrenbrisingr (Dragon Fire). The sword in Rin's hand now had a dragon-shaped band of fire wrapping around the blade at a distance like the Tetsuiaga had when InuYasha got ready to summon the Wind Scar or Backlash Wave. He nodded to his mate then tightened his grip on her waist to her could land them both on the ground.

Rin gasped at the sword's power but smiled at her lord. As soon as he set her down she ran to Hanabi," Are you guys okay?" She asked worringly.

"Yes milady, we are alright, we saw the power of Mistress Mitsuki's sword." Hanabi said looking the woman up and down nodding.

"Mistress Mitsuki?" Rin questioned.

"Sesshomaru's mother," Hanabi said, she clenched her eyes shut as the elder woman drew back her hands towards her chest then shot them out at the sky, a flash of yellow appeared and strengthened the barrier, the old woman opened one eye, her form falling to her knees," Lady Rin…I bless milord, you, and your child…please take care of my forces." She said, the woman then fell to her knees then gasped before falling down, her body glowed yellow before materializing into the barrier.

"NO MILADY!" The magicians cried; weakening the barrier with their sudden sorrow.

'My child…did she mean Haru? Maybe…but she knows he's gone…' She thought sadly. Then she knew the magicians for panicking," Strengthen the barrier men!" She said smiling.

Sesshomaru heard Hanabi's words and narrowed his eyes at the woman before watching her fade into the barrier. He took his sword and stood beside Rin," Now." He said pointing his sword towards the sky, the lightning bolts zapped into the barrier.

Rin nodded and swung her sword, the fire taking form of a dragon before entering the barrier

The men bowed before saying," Yes milady." In unison; then they focused on the shield once more.

(divider)

"Ah, so their precious Hanabi has died…good. Now Haru, I want you to go and try to break the barrier then kill _them._" Shia snarled bitterly.

The armored Neko demon nodded then disappeared on a ebony dragon, it's sleek form a mere blur against the sky, Haru pointed his palms to the barrier and whispered magical phrases before the dragon's eyes glew red and Haru merged his body into the dragon's, though only one human quality was held within the dragon, the ability to speak. Haru flew down near the barrier before opening his jaws and releasing the black flames of dark magic hurling towards the barrier, a sizzle and crack were heard as the power hit the barrier.

Rin gasped as the barrier glew black, meaning their surroundings were now dark, faint rippled of red, yellow, and blue ran against the black. Just then, a flash of yellow collided against one side of the barrier and allowed a certain couple to enter the barrier before the black covered them once more," Miss me Sesshomaru?" A voice said as the man and woman edged forward, using an arrow to guide them.

(divider)

gasps who is it! Lol, most of you should know xDDDD

Rin doesn't know she's pregnant…just to let you know…lol…and her child is going to be a girl…

And in case you guys are slow…I got my lappie back xD

Next Chapter: Betrayed


	15. Betrayed

Disclaimer: Noperz, no one owns the Inu characters except for Rumiko Takahashi

(divider)

Last time: Just then, a flash of yellow collided against one side of the barrier and allowed a certain couple to enter the barrier before the black covered them once more," Miss me Sesshomaru?" A voice said as the man and woman edged forward, using an arrow to guide them.

* * *

Chapter 14: Betrayed 

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru's icy voice called.

"Heh, like I'd never show up for the battle of my Old Man's lands." The hanyou smirked looking to his wife, her arrow strung, she looked exhausted as she held the arrow back so her purification powers glowed at the tip of the arrow.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin grinned hugging her friend.

"Hello Rin!" Kagome greeted, due to the arrow she wasn't able to hug her friend back.

"Release it dear." Said Inuyasha sheathing the Tetsuiaga.

"Oh no, I couldn't, it would break the barrier." Kagome said sadly.

"My men need a break anyways." Said Rin grinning.

The magicians thanked Kagome as she arrow screamed across the air as it collided with the arrow, _CRACK_! The arrow shattered the barrier with ease. The colors faded, returning to the beauty of the world.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked to the black blur that raced across the sky," A dragon." He snarled. He looked to Rin but picked her up bridal style," Come Rin." He said jumping against the current of wind Shia's troops sent upon them.

Kagome and InuYasha followed quickly, catching up quickly. InuYasha withdrew the Tetsuiaga in a defensive form. He watched his brother and his mate to see what they would do,' Why isn't he attacking?' InuYasha wondered.

Haru swung around, noting that the brothers and their mates were coming for him, but something was strangely familiar about the girl in Sesshomaru's eyes. Memories flashed within his mind, he had to exit the dragon's mind and return to his body to shake them off," Who the hell is she?" He asked, he brought his hands back and slammed them forth, a flash of black lightning racing towards them.

"Haru…it couldn't be." Rin whimpered. She looked up at her mate whose eyes were glowing red.

Sesshomaru took the Tokijin, getting ready to slash it across the air," NO!" Rin's voice cried. She intercepted the attack with her blade," It's Haru…" She whispered to Sesshomaru, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Okay, already working on the next chapter, glad you like it 

Well, the story's close to ending, only 2-3 more chapters…Sorry this chapter ish soooo short...I'll make the next one longer...

Once this story is finished, do you guys want a sequel with Rin and Sesshy's daughter? I've already got a plan set up if you guys say yes x3

-Kiba

R&R

Next Chapter: Murdered


	16. Murdered

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

InuYasha stared at his brother," What the hell? Whose Haru!" InuYasha said coldly.

"Rin's child baka!" Kagome cried urging InuYasha to stop beside the two.

Sesshomaru stopped staring down at his mate," Traitor." He whispered icily.

Haru pulled back, hearing his name whispered from the woman," Who are you wench!" Haru cried.

Rin looked to Haru, Sesshomaru's words hurting her," I am Rin. Lady of the Western Lands, and you are **my** son." She replied, bearly remembering the man on the dragon,' Shia changed him.' She thought bitterly.

Haru laughed," DO not lie to me Rin-Sama. You are not my mother, Shia is." He drew back a hidden blade and watched it glow black before striking it towards Rin.

"He is endangering our child." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes glowing dark red as he grinned angrily. He countered the attack with the Dragon Strike.

"Our child?" Rin questioned.

InuYasha and Kagome drew back," Family matters?" Kagome asked her mate, seeing the question in his eyes.

"I suppose so." InuYasha said. He looked down to a young woman about the age of 5 riding on a dragon.(AN: Oh by the way, Demons age faster so that explains her age…)

Her ebony locks were tied much like Kikyo's except by a pink ribbon. She wore a pink and white kimono as she sat sideway on her red dragon Eichi," Who is the dragon rider father?" Yuri asked.

"Your aunt's son, I thought I told you to stay at home with Sango and Miroku!" He said angrily.

"Calm down dear." Kagome said leaning into her husbands arms onto Eichi," You shouldn't be so mean to your daughter!" Kagome said smirking.

Yuri giggled, her ears twitching," Mother, that boy. Have I met him before?" Yuri asked kindly.

"Yes dear, you have, his name is Haru, and you met him a while ago. He's changed though; I understand why you don't truly recognize him." She looked to InuYasha who had a slight worried look on his face.

"Kagome, I want you to go home with Yuri and Eichi, it's not safe; especially with him and the dragon." InuYasha said sternly.

Kagome nodded and climbed aboard Eichi, she kissed InuYasha tenderly then looked to her daughter who hugged her father and kissed his cheek before taking off.

InuYasha stood beside Sesshomaru," You aren't going to kill him are you?" InuYasha asked.

"He is endangering my offspring." Sesshomaru spoke coldly.

Sesshomaru's words spoke softly into her,' He is endangering our child.' Suddenly she felt tears roll down her cheeks,' Our child...omg, I'm carrying Lord Sesshomaru's heir!'

He soonsmelt the heavy scent of salt as he watched his mate cry into his shirt.

"Are you not happy to be carrying Sesshomaru's offspring!" InuYasha asked quickly, a smirk drawn across his face.

"No, I'm overjoyed!" Rin said smiling, but soon she looked to Haru, his face twisted into a bitter frown," Haru…" Rin whispered sadly.

Haru looked to his mother but said," No, you are not my mother! You shall die!" Haru cried flying forth on his dragon towards Sesshomaru.

InuYasha leaped forth, sliding his blade across open air so the Wind Scar slid across the oxygen and rampaged into Haru.

" HARU!" Rin screamed deafly, her arms releasing Sesshomaru as she tried to escape her mate to get to her now falling son.

Sesshomaru couldn't let her go, knowing what she'd do, she'd probably dive after him, holding his arms around her waist he tightened them so she was in a standing formation," No Rin." He said hotly.

Rin squirmed, tears running once more down her cheeks," Let me go…please Sesshomaru-Sama!" She pleaded looking down at her bleeding son, his dragon was torn open and now was practically dead. Haru looked ato peaceful as his eyes had faded from the hatred to a calming gold. Sesshomaru jumped down, staring numbly at his brother.

" He was the enemy right?" InuYasha snapped staring at his sister-in-law and seeing a hurt look in her eyes as she stared at her son. His eyes shifted to Sesshomaru whose eye's had a small tweak of thanks but soon faded to be put within the boundary of a anger. He landed sharply and let his mate run to her dying boy.

"Haru…" She cried into his chest bitterly. She lifted her head to look into his eyes, the ghostly shade of death beginning to cloud them. She looked to Sesshomaru, asking of the gift of life to her son once more. Then she saw a small smile etch Haru's lips.

"I'm so sorry mother…tell the man in the red…I said thanks…for setting me free…I love you." His voice faded to a mere gasp before the yellow in his eyes seized to a dark mustard.

"Haru!" Rin cried out once more as she drew her head into his neck, her arms settled on his arm and another on his shoulder as she continued to cry.

InuYasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga," Rin, I'm sorry." He said to the crying girl.

Rin looked to InuYasha, her eyes resembling Kagome's chocolate eyes whenever she would shed tears," He said…thank you." She said gently before standing weakly, she stumbled to Sesshomaru, she gripped his silver shirt and dug her face into his chest," Please Sesshomaru…I don't want his remains to haunt me…please…"

Sesshomaru nodded before drawing the Tokijin and slashing the blade across the ground, watching the display of blue tarnish all that was left of Haru and his dragon," Come Rin, we have yet another battle to face…be strong…love." Sesshomaru said coolly. He looked to his mate who now was looking up to him with loving eyes.

"Yes milord," Then the young girl followed her mate like she once did when she was saved by the Tetsusaiga. All thanks to her Lord.

InuYasha looked to Rin before nodding sadly," I will leave this battle for you two." He then leaped into the air and did what was right. Return to his wife and their _two_ children.

Rin watched as her lord leaned down before her, his back offering her a ride. Wincing as she cut a slit into the smooth kimono that ended at her theigh the climbed onto her Lord, feeling his body pulse rapidly," Hold on Rin." His voice said, she watched as his face became clouded in fur as his mouth and nose became a muzzle and his body changed to that of a dog demon. She gasped as he looked like a evil, enlarged poodle. She giggled but gripped onto his fur as the dog demon named Sesshomaru leaped into the air and began a quick run upon the Western Lands to the damned Shia who lay just miles ahead.

Rin smiled devilishly as she saw Shia, a shocked expression on her face as she saw the great demon lord come snarling her way.

"Now!" Shia screamed, a barrier was put up quickly but it wasn't strong enough to hold of Sesshomaru nor his mate.

The two crashed through the barrier, anger flaring off them," Why Shia!" Rin snarled angrily running to stand upon Sesshomaru's head.

"Why?" Shia laughed," Because wench, I knew you'd become weak and you'd bring your Lord down with you, creating to perfect time to stike…"Shia explained smirking.

Sesshomaru snarled before lashing a paw out at the balcony on which Shia stood on, poison squeezed out of the claws burning everything it touched, it smacked Shia onto the ground, her human reflexes not becoming strong enough to land.

Rin unsheathed her sword, her eyes wanting to release more tears but of anger but her eyes simply wouldn't allow it. She watched as a dark red aura winded around the blade, it's powerful aura growing stronger, she stared at Shia as she released a black whirlwind towards Rin, bring the blade down she knocked the wind away, her anger making it easier where if she wouldn't have to crazed emotions it wouldn't have budged. She then took this time bring the sword and slash it across, she faintly remembered Sesshomaru's mentioning the sword's special attack known as 'Phoenix Collision.' She obeyed the proper movements, twirling the sword in smooth circles on each side of her then stabbing the sword forth from her stomach," Phoenix's Collision!" She screamed. The fire attack forged the figure of a bird with a slick tail and danced towards Shia, the fire glowing a distinct blue before colliding with Shia's jumping figure, a loud scream was heard till Shia's body hit the ground, her bloody form shattered across the ground.

'Very good stroke Rin.' A voice from inside her head said. Rin jumped," Milord?" The demon she stood on nodded briefly before growling at the remaining magicians who had their head hell wards and their back facing the sky," Milord and Milady, we are yours to use or kill." The leader of the group gulped.

Rin put the Wyvrenbrisingr away and stared at her mate before nodding to the men," Gather your staffs and power book. I want you to come to Sesshomaru's castle at dawn." She then nodded to her mate who barked.

'Rin, hold on.' Sesshomaru said telepathically before changing back into his human form, sweat beaded his forehead as he knew it took up much of his strength, he caught the falling Lady of the Western lands and retreated for their home, a small smirk crossing his features; as he saw the woman in his arms hold on to his neck fearfully.

Once Rin knew she was safe she relaxed, raising a sleeve she wiped away the sweat on Sesshomaru's forehead and whispered," I love you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru kissed Rin's forehead tenderly then said," I love you too." Before he began sprinting, feeling a spurt of energy pulse through him as he heard Rin's breathing soften as she fell asleep in his powerful arms.

* * *

Awwww, finally, some 'soft' fluffness xDDDDD

Well, I'm going to Iowa this weekend so don't plan on a new chapter till Monday-Wednesday (

I'm going to miss you guys –tackle hugs all commenters-

And, YES there will be a sequel

Next is the closing chapter –sobs-

I'm sorry but I'm going to end "Dancing with a Demon", I'll change it too a better story over Winter Break, I'll probably have the first chapter of a new story out early January, a good 4 (10 paged) chapters for ya! Plus, I'll have already started with the Sequel to 'A Demon's Icy Heart.' Now for a name…hmmmm…lol

I'll give you guys the summery for the sequel in the next chapter x3

-Kiba (oh by the way, in case you guys didn't know…my alias may be "Kiba" but I'm a girl xD)


	17. Awakened

Disclaimer: Must we go over this again? Lol, no.

Omg, I'm really glad you guys like this story xD You guys are soooo supportive, I was angry at my brother and went all 'Sesshomaru' on him till I read your guys' comments and nearly laughed happily…it was really awkward, heh heh.

* * *

At the Western Lands things seemed to be peaceful now. The army of Sesshomaru had grown with the new comers from Shia. In the castle, two hanyou children slept peacefully in the rooms beside Rin and a certain demon. But this Inu no Taisho was in for a rude awakening from his slumber. 

_Sesshomaru happened to be training the army when two arms wrapped around his waist from behind," Good Morning ai." He said tenderly._

_Rin smiled to her mate till she heard a sudden 'Crash!' Groaning she turned around to see her son Hikaru and his older sister Naomi fighting with their swords gained from their father Sesshomaru. The youkai had forged two swords instead of three like his father._

"_THUNDER FANG!" Hikaru cried swinging his sword. The sword had an aura of white and yellow. He watched as a boom was heard and sudden waves of yellow rippled towards his sister._

_Naomi smirked and raised her thin sword that looked much like the Tensaiaga. The power that emitted from the sword was enough to knock the attack away. The raven-haired shojo smiled angrily before swinging her sword," Immortal Rush!" She screamed, the sword began to glow purple as a twister of violet swirled towards Hikaru._

_Hikaru winced, the wind from the blast ruining his combed silver locks. His golden eyes pierced nervous glances towards the tornado, but waited to be swept away. Hikaru resembled his father much more than his sister but had the heart of Rin, it was the complete opposite towards Naomi._

_A strike of blue ended the battle as it landed directly in the purple and the twister faded away angrily. There stood Sesshomaru in place of the deadly weapon," Naomi, Hikaru…cut it out. Naomi, I hope when you take my throne you will not act with such absurd behavior. As for you Hikaru, you better not rule my troops with such anger. You act so much like InuYasha sometimes." Sesshomaru scolded shaking his head._

_Rin smirked from a distance, leaning on one of her hips she merely giggled before walking to Sesshomaru smiling," You father is correct." The woman looked to be about the same age she was 5 years ago, amazingly as it seems, Sesshomaru managed to find a rare plant which granted immortal life. Of course he had to share some with his half-brother's mate._

_Naomi and Hikaru bowed with deep respect before saying," Gomen father." The two sheathed their swords and walked back to the castle, their head held in shame. _

_Rin laughed as soon as her children were out of sight. She paused though after she felt the pressure of two muscled arms slink around her waist._

"_And what would be so funny?" Sesshomaru smirked playfully tugging her to his chest._

_Rin giggled before she said gently," Oh nothing love." She took in a smooth breath, staring happily at the sky, the blending of orange and purple fascinating her. She heard faintly the sound of swords clashing as she rolled her eyes annoyingly._

_Sesshomaru snorted in anger and with drew the Tokijin, silencing the sword as he brought the sword down so the blue lighting returned and led a direct path towards the castle, several screams were heard till Sesshomaru made the attack vanish with one strike of his whip of light. Naomi and Hikaru rushed out worried," We'll be going on a walk now…"The two giggled nervously._

_Sesshomaru nodded sheathing the sword," Jaken." He said crisply._

_The imp staggered towards his lords and bowed," Yes Sesshomaru-Sama?" He asked softly._

"_Go with Naomi and Hikaru." He commanded coldly._

"_Yes milord." Jaken replied running after the kids cautiously. _

_Rin laughed once more before seizing and saying," Sesshomaru, do you think Naomi will make a good Queen?" _

_Sesshomaru nodded," Of course she will." Then he watched the images of Jaken, Naomi, Hikaru, and Rin fade as the surroundings of him suddenly turned black with evil and such as a dark figure appeared from the sky._

"_Sesshomaru-Sama…I'm here for her." The body said before a foul stench was released from a purple cloak that hid it from view, and then it disappeared. _Leaving a snarling Sesshomaru in bed, eyes blood red as his fangs were bared to the dark room.

* * *

OooooOOOOOooooO did you like! 

I thought I'd finish the story with a fine cliffy to be led into the sequel

Summery of the next story:

A mysterious figure now haunts Sesshomaru's mind, threatening to take his children and mate from him. But the figure doesn't want Sesshomaru…it wants his daughter, and the Western lands. And this foe, isn't about to give up.

-screams- It's finished! Oh, by the way, Naomi and Hikaru are his kids…and Kagome and Rin are immortal

Inu No Taisho- Dog General

Youkai- a demon

Hanyou- A half-demon

Ai- Love

Shojo- Young woman/girl

Gomen- Sorry


End file.
